


Angels Unaware

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Storybrooke was a sleepy town, full of the mundane.  Belle French is just trying to make it though college, while working at Granny's Diner on the side.  One day a couple comes in, accompanied by a man who appears mistreated.  They leave him behind to fend for himself, and Belle just can't find it within herself to stand idly by without intervening.  She offers to help him which turns into an unlikely friendship, and he slowly begins to open up to her, dispelling his demons from the past. Can Belle help this broken man heal by making him believe someone could actually love him?





	1. Chapter 1

Angel's Unaware: Part One

A/AN: Why am I starting another fic? Because I can :P

Storybrooke was a sleepy town, and the slightest hiccup disturbed its quiet momentum. The residents didn't like change. If you were born and raised there, you never left, and if you were simply passing through, you didn't stick around for long.

Belle French absentmindedly wiped down the counter in Granny's Diner. She'd been a waitress there since her sophomore year of high school, and was currently working toward her bachelor's degree in library science. She had high hopes of refurbishing the sole rundown library in town, and making their town a little brighter. It was a slow afternoon, and she was the only waitress scheduled for the next hour. The bell above the door dinged, signaling a customer had entered. She glanced up from her mundane task, surprised to see it wasn't one of their regulars.

A woman with ebony hair and olive skin sauntered in with what Belle presumed was her husband. The man held her hand, his eyes were brooding and dark, and he was extremely handsome. They sat down at a corner booth, and Belle was about to go serve them when another man traipsed in. His head was bent low, a silver curtain of hair concealing his face. His clothes looked faded and ratty, and he walked with a limp.

Belle almost thought he'd came in alone until he approached the couple's table. The woman gave him  
an icy glance, pointing to an empty booth across the diner. He shook his head dejectedly as he hobbled over to the solitary booth, clamoring inside, and thumbing listlessly through the menu. She wasn't one to pry, but something felt off about the trio. Belle traipsed over to their table, her notepad in hand, ready to write down their orders.

"Hello and welcome to Granny's, would you like to try our weekly special? It's our prized lasagna, the best of the best in all of Maine." Belle addressed the couple, attempting her best to be polite, though she already knew she didn't like this pair. Perhaps it was the way they'd treated the disabled man sitting alone, or the sense of arrogance they seemed to portray.

"No, thank you. We'll both take a ribeye and a bottle of your white wine," the woman spoke.

"And make sure it's well done. I don't want there to be any pink left in my steak," the man warned.

"Yes, it'll certainly cut into your tip if that's the case," the woman sniggered, handing her the menus as the pair guffawed to themselves.

Belle bit her tongue hard at the retort forming in the back of her throat. "No problem, I'll turn these in for you," she spoke briskly, ready to be rid of the pair. She exchanged no other words with the couple, turning away from them, and heading for the kitchen. She gave the orders to August, their cook.

Belle then set her sights on the table where the peculiar man sat. He seemed skirmish, and she felt sorry for him if he had to put up with the loathsome pair she'd just encountered on a regular basis. She clicked her pen in place, clearing her throat. He glanced up at her, appearing startled.

"May I take your order?" Belle asked sweetly, giving him a warm smile.

"Um, I'll just have a glass of water with lemon," he spoke quickly. Belle gave him an assessing glance, noting how his clothes hung loosely from his lithe frame. His cheeks were sunk in, and she wondered how long it'd been since he'd had a proper meal.

"Is that all? We have a scrumptious hamburger here at Granny's. How about some fries to go with it?" she suggested.

"I'm really not that hungry," he downplayed, but his stomach gave a loud burgle of protest.

"I think I'll go ahead and put that order in," she smiled, jotting it down on her order pad.

"Please don't. I'm sorry, but I can't afford it," he mumbled quietly, fumbling over his words.

A wave of vexation surged through her as she glanced at the couple laughing obnoxiously with each other. Belle sucked in a deep breath, wondering if they were responsible for this poor man's distress.

"It's on the house, darling. Don't you worry about it," she replied, before walking away.

Belle delivered the couple their bottle of wine, along with two glass flutes. The rib-eyes came out next, and she made sure to keep her distance from them. Granny was all about customer satisfaction, and she didn't want to risk saying something she'd regret which might cost her job.

The poorly dressed man in the corners eyes lit up when she brought out his burger, his plate topped high with fries. "Doesn't it look delicious?" Belle inquired, sitting the plate down in front of him.

"Yes. Th-Th-ank you," he stammered, the apples of his cheeks glowing as he took his first bite.

"I'll be back to check on you shortly," Belle said as she sauntered back into the kitchen. She observed him devour his meal like a ravenous beast. Her heart plummeted in her chest as she watched him pick crumbs off of his plate and eat them. He was starving! Belle nearly dashed out of the kitchen as she watched the woman approach him. Belle couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was clear he was terrified of her as she waved her hands back and forth angrily.

Belle watched him hold up his hands distressingly as if pleading with her. She turned, her heels clacking against the tile as he followed after her. The dark haired man blocked his path, handing him a crumpled wad of bills before pushing him away. Belle watched in silence as the crippled man hobbled back to his booth, his eyes defeated.

Belle quietly walked to the vile couple's vacant table, gathering up their dishes and empty bottle. Her glance gravitated back to the broken man, looking utterly alone and downtrodden. She surmised the couple had abandoned him, leaving him for dead.

Belle's attention was diverted as their usual after-work crowds started to pour in. She worked tirelessly until Ruby arrived to relieve her. She was granted a thirty minute break and decided she'd join the customer she'd become intrigued with all afternoon.

"Hello again," Belle smiled as she slipped into the booth across from him. His empty plate still sat on the table, because she couldn't find it in her heart to disturb his private moment of affliction earlier, but now, she was ready.

He glanced up at her sheepishly, his greasy locks concealing his soulful brown eyes from her. He pushed them aside, and her heart thumped in her chest the moment she got a glimpse of the gold flecks in them.

"Hi, um, what are you doing here?" his voice quivered as if he expected her to strike him.

"I'm on break, and then my shift ends in an hour. I know it isn't any of my business, but I watched what those hateful people did to you earlier. Why did they leave you?" she pried, genuinely concerned for his welfare.

"My stepsister and her fiance were passing through. I've lived with her ever since mother passed away, but she told me I can't stay with them any longer. She's tired of dealing with me, so I suppose I'm going to have to find a room to rent for the night," he sighed, tears filling his eyes.

Belle reached across the table, placing her hand over his. "Hey, it's alright. I get off in another hour. Why don't I put you up for the night? Father and I have an extra room, and we have hot water in case you'd like a shower, and tomorrow, I'll help you figure something out."

"I couldn't possibly impose-" he halted, pining for a name.

"My name is Belle, Belle French, and you are?" she probed, awaiting his answer.

"Elias Gold," he simply stated, locking gazes with her.

"Elias...Is it a family name?" she inquired, attempting to make small talk.

"Yes, it was my grandfather's name," he said, glancing back down at his feet.

"Would you like some apple pie with vanilla ice cream? I was thinking of getting some, but it's always too much for me to finish off alone," she replied, hoping to stir some life back into him.

"If you don't mind," he stammered.

"I'll be right back," she said, patting his hand lightly, sliding out of the booth. Her heart clenched painfully as she walked into the freezer room, her eyes brimming with tears for the man who'd only just begun to open up to her. She had no idea why she cared so much, but she just had to help him. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, preparing their desserts. She walked from the kitchen, balancing both plates on her arms. Her eyes filled with trepidation when she noticed he was gone. She glanced out the window to see him walking down the street, his head bent low. She approached the table he was sitting at and found two crumpled up dollar bills, and a napkin with the words "thank you" scrawled across it.

Belle sat the dessert down on the table, glancing down at her watch. She had ten minutes until her break ended, but she just couldn't let him get away. She snatched off her apron, balling it up and tossing it aside, and she ran for the door, ran until her lungs pleaded for oxygen, ran until she bumped headfirst into Elias Gold.

A/AN: This story is going to be about emotional healing, and there will be flashbacks and mentions of abuse in upcoming chapters. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Unaware: Part Two

 

Elias stumbled backwards as he bumped headfirst into the beautiful waitress who'd served him earlier. He hit the pavement hard, his bum leg feeling the blunt of it. He bit back a curse as a righted himself into a sitting position, though he still wasn't able to stand. She scrambled down beside him, apologizing profusely. 

“I'm so sorry, Elias! I was worried when you left the diner that something was wrong. Please let me help you,” Belle pleaded, filling his heart with something warm and fluttery, something he hadn't felt since he was a school boy. 

“It's no matter. I'm fine—really. I just don't want to be a burden to you Ms. French. I have a lame leg, and I know I don't smell the best,” he averted his gaze, his cheeks flaming with humiliation. 

She touched his cheek gingerly, and he nearly wept for how gentle she was being with him. He dared a glance back at her, her eyes the most loveliest blue he'd ever beheld.

“And where exactly did you plan to go?” she inquired, her voice calculating. 

He swallowed hard at her question. “I planned on finding myself a park bench to sleep on for the night. I've done it before,” he shrugged as if it were no big deal. 

“I'm not going to allow you to be homeless. Can you stand? I have one hour remaining on my shift. Go back and have yourself some dessert, and then I'll show you to my home,” she replied, assisting him to his feet. 

Elias obediently walked back to the diner with her, his torn ligament protesting with every step. Belle led him back to the corner booth where they'd been sitting. She pushed both plates of dessert in front of him. “Now finish these up. I have to go back to work, and then we'll be off,” she commanded. 

Elias gave a silent nod, realizing he wouldn't be journeying anywhere for the time being. He practically gobbled up the dessert, still feeling famished, despite the burger he'd had earlier. He stayed in the booth, observing her as she scurried back and forth, delivering food and taking orders. Occasionally, Belle would catch him looking at her, and she would flash him a gleaming smile, making him involuntarily shiver. 

He'd quickly avert his gaze, and gaze back down absentmindedly at his empty bowl of half melted ice cream. He couldn't for the life of him comprehend how a complete stranger could be so kind to him. He'd been subjected to Milah's cruelty for the last ten years. She would often punish him by making him go without meals for days if he disobeyed her. It'd been three days since his last meal, and if it weren't for Belle's kindness, he would've done without until he collapsed, and then he'd have been lucky if he was granted stale bread and water.

In no time an hour had passed. He flinched when he felt her hand grazing his shoulder, softly. He glanced up at her, a panicked look in his eyes. He was so caught up in his musings about Milah and her abusive tendencies that he hadn't remembered where he was.

“I'm truly sorry for startling you, but my shift just ended, and I'm free to leave,” she supplied, reaching for his hand. He hesitantly took it as she helped him to his feet once more.

“I don't live far, just a few blocks from the diner. Can you walk?” she inquired, searching his gaze for any hesitation. 

“Yes, I'm fine,” he simply stated as he walked alongside her. He would never tell her that each step he took was agonizingly painful. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled to keep from screaming. They walked in relative silence, and he was relieved when they finally made it to the house.

“Well, here it is,” Belle said as she opened the gate—the paint chipped down over the years from weathering. The house was pink and resembled a dollhouse. It was an old Victorian. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he admired it. 

“I might have stretched the truth a bit when I said we had a spare room. We have eleven, actually, and you may choose any you'd like. Our house is old and has been in the family for nearly two centuries,” she revealed—his heart constricting in his throat from her admittance.

“You live here?” he asked dumbly. 

“Yes,” she chortled lightly, and he swore it was more beautiful than an entire chorus of angels.

“How about a tour?” she encouraged, looping her arm through his, steadying him as they walked up the steps. She pulled out her key, slipping it into the lock and turning.

She opened the door, pulling him inside with her. She switched on the light, illuminating the foyer. He gasped as he scanned the walls which were littered with posh artwork and designer antiques. 

“I was thinking a downstairs bedroom would suit your tastes. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself by climbing too many stairs,” she remarked, stepping out of her flats and leading him to one of the many spare rooms the mansion offered. 

“You may stay here if you'd like. There's an adjoining bathroom inside, fully stocked with soaps and shampoos. I'll fetch you some clothes from upstairs. Father used to be a bit smaller in his earlier years, and he refuses to part with anything. I'll just be a minute,” she beamed, leaving him in solitude. 

The room was more impressive than anything he'd ever stayed in before. The room hosted a fourposter king-sized bed, a bureau, several inn tables—an assortment of glass Tiffany lamps settled on each one. A few of Thomas Kinkade's paintings adorned the walls, making the room feel extra homey. 

Elias was experiencing sensory overload, upon hearing a soft knock at the door. His heart leaped within his chest as he limped to the door. He opened it to find his hostess standing there with armfuls of clothing.

“I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a variety of things, including pajamas.There's also this,” she replied, revealing the gold tipped cane which lay underneath the array of clothing. “I noticed you walked with a limp, and I thought it might alleviate some of the pressure in your leg,” she continued, handing him the immaculate piece. 

“Your father doesn't mind you giving me all of this?” he inquired, hesitantly taking the cane from her.  
Belle shrugged. “He's in Dubai at the moment and can't be bothered. My father is usually gone half the year. His goal is to visit ten countries a year, so I'm left to manage his estate. He isn't due in for another three months, and this place is gargantuan. It can get quite lonely,” she remarked, glancing down at her bare feet. 

“It's all so lovely. Thank you for allowing me to stay here,” he replied nervously. 

“It's my pleasure, Elias. I'll leave you to get settled in,” Belle returned, closing the door behind her. Elias ripped off his soiled clothing. He hadn't had a decent wash in days, and he couldn't wait to have a refreshing shower. 

He glanced in the full length mirror, filled with disgust at the sight before him. He was extremely too thin and malnourished for a man his height and age. He was only thirty-eight, but life hadn't been kind to him, and it made him appear much older. 

He ripped his eyes away from his reflection, making his way into the bathroom. It turned out to be just as impressive and spacious as his room as he turned on the water. He closed his eyes, stepping into the steady stream of water, allowing the tepid water to cascade over him, ebbing away the dust and grime. He grabbed the unused bar of earthy smelling soap, lathering up his body. He scrubbed until he felt clean, and then he washed his matted locks of hair. He was in need of a haircut and a shave, but that could wait until a later time. 

He turned off the water, reaching for the plush towel. He wrapped it around his lithe frame, padding into the bedroom. He glanced on the bed to find a brand new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. There was also a little handwritten note from Belle, bidding him a goodnight and informing him breakfast was at eight. 

Elias literally felt like he was trapped in a fever dream as he donned on the slightly baggy pajamas. He placed the other neatly folded clothing on the back of a chair before turning back the covers and turning off the lights. He snuggled underneath the downy comforter, falling asleep instantaneously, praying that if this was a dream that he would never awaken from it.

A/AN: Belle is a rich heiress, and our sweet woobie Elias is about to be pampered beyond his wildest dreams. This is going to be a sort of rags to riches story.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's Unaware: Part Three

 

Elias awoke the following morning to the pleasant aroma of bacon cooking. He threw back the covers, nearly believing it all to be a dream until his feet hit the hardwood. He braced himself, seeing the gold tipped cane leaning against his nightstand. He picked it up, placing it on the floor to alleviate the pain in his leg. He sauntered to the door, opening it, allowing the pleasant aroma to direct him to the kitchen. 

His breath hitched in his throat upon noticing Belle with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. She was wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt with her college's name etched across it. He stood motionless in the doorway, feeling out of place. He felt a surge of panic rising in his chest, and he contemplated on holing himself up in his chambers. Perhaps if he made himself scarce, she wouldn't think of sending him away, but it was too late. 

Their eyes met, and Belle beamed radiantly at him. “Did you sleep well, Elias?” 

“Yes, I had a pleasant rest,” he mumbled quietly, shyly averting his gaze. 

“Well, I'm glad to hear it. I hope you're hungry because breakfast is ready, and there's more than enough for me to indulge in alone. I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and there's some bagels and cream cheese if you'd like. I wasn't sure what you preferred, so I prepared a little of everything,” she replied, gesturing to the handsome spread. 

His eyes grew as big as saucers. His usual breakfast consisted of burnt toast and cold cereal if he were lucky. He usually wasn't permitted to have anything, and if he tried to sneak food into his room, Milah usually caught him. She'd make him hold out his hands, and she'd strike them with a belt until they bled. He was so caught up in his musings, he nearly flinched when he heard her say his name. 

“Elias? Would you like some orange juice?” she queried, noting how he'd spaced out. 

“Um, yes please. As long as it isn't too much trouble,” he spoke quickly. 

Belle traipsed towards him, touching his shoulder lightly. “Elias, I want you to feel welcome here. I'm not sure what your sister has done to you, but you're my guest, and I'm glad you're here. Why don't you have a seat and allow me to serve you?” she offered. 

He nodded sheepishly, unable to formulate a response, too utterly shocked by her kindness to speak. He laid his cane aside, pulling out a chair and seating himself at the table. Belle piled his plate high with an assortment of foods she'd prepared. 

His eyes grew large again as she placed the plate in front of him with a tall glass of orange juice. Belle made her own plate, but her portions were modest compared to his. She wanted him to have his fill. 

“Thank you for all of this,” he spoke demurely, taking only few bites at a time as if he expected to be punished for eating too quickly. 

“It was my pleasure, and please have your fill,” she encouraged. 

Elias cleaned his plate, and when he asked for seconds, Belle didn't hesitate to provide them. They ate in companionable silence, but it was pleasant. Belle put him at ease, and his usual uptight mood had dissipated. Belle stored the remaining food in plastic containers, and stowed them in the refrigerator. Once she'd cleared the table, she left the room, returning shortly after with a pair of scissors. 

“I'm not trying to impose, but I was wondering if you'd like for me to cut your hair?” she inquired. 

“Um, you can if you want too,” he supplied, knowing he would bow before her if she commanded it of him. 

“It's just that I noticed your hair is so unruly, and it can't be comfortable for you. Do you have a preferred style?” she inquired. 

“When I was younger, my mother would take me to the barber, and she'd have it trimmed short. I always found it the most comfortable,” he replied, unused to having someone asking him about his preferences. 

“Come with me,” she coaxed, taking him by the hand and leading him to a bathroom more spacious than the one in his room. She had him sit in a chair, draping a cape over him. “I trim father's hair all of the time, so don't worry,” she laughed.

“You can't flub it up too badly. It's already a mess,” he chuckled, the sound of his own laughter startling him. How long had it truly been since he'd allowed himself to enjoy himself?

“I'll do my best,” she reassured him, giggling girlishly as she began to snip away at his matted locks. She used a razor on him at times. His head definitely felt lighter, but he had no idea how he appeared. 

“Would you like to see for yourself?” she asked.

“Yes,” he simply stated as she handed him the hand-held mirror. He gasped as he gazed at the man in front of him. His reflection showed him a new man. He barely recognized himself. 

“You look handsome, Elias,” Belle complimented him, patting his shoulder lightly. His heartbeat sped up at her words. No one had ever described him as such. Could she really mean them? He gazed into her eyes, searching for any sign of deceit, but finding none. 

“Thank you. It feels much better,” he affirmed, running his fingers through his short hair. 

“Would you like a shave as well? I could trim your beard if you'd like or you could keep it,” she offered. 

“I can do it. Could I borrow a razor?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Of course! Father has plenty of unused ones in his chambers. I'll go fetch one for you,” she replied, leaving him for a moment. She returned shortly with a razor and shaving cream. 

“I'll grant you some privacy. I'm going to go load the dishwasher, and then I'm going to go upstairs to the library. You can join me afterward if you'd like,” she stated invitingly, making his heart flutter involuntarily. 

“You have a library?” he questioned in disbelief.

“Most certainly! It's my most favorite part of the house,” she grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels exuberantly. 

“Could I see it?” he inquired, feeling his heart swell with childish glee. Despite being subjected to Milah's cruelty, reading had always been an escape for him. He would read anything he could get his hands on and would walk to the library several times a week to check out books. He'd relished living close by, but when they'd moved because of eviction, Milah refused to take him, so he was left rereading the ratty paperbacks he'd collected from the giveaway pile at the library throughout the years. 

“Of course! I'm always willing to share my library. You're welcome to join me whenever you finish,” she said, smiling warmly at him. 

“I'd like that very much,” he affirmed. 

“I'll be waiting for you then. It's upstairs, third door on the right,” she supplied before leaving him alone. 

Elias turned on the water, wetting his face generously. He put an ample amount of shaving cream on his face, and with each stroke, he cut away the excess hair, a painful reminder of the man he once was. When he finished, he washed his face and cleaned up his mess. As he glanced up in the mirror, the man staring back at him didn't look the same, but it wasn't only because he'd changed his physical appearance. No, something on the inside had began to change as well, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. He caressed his smooth face, glancing at his reflection one last time before making his way to the library, his heart tying in anxious knots. However, he was sure his excitement had more to do with a certain brunette who made him feel giddy and had called him handsome more than her books. 

A/AN: Cute library scene ahead! Did I mention this was going to be slow burn? I hope you're enjoying it, and a huge thank you for all of the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Angels Unaware: Part Four

 

A/AN: I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful support. I'm simply overwhelmed by it all. Thank you kindly! 

 

Elias thought it would be best if he dressed in something other than the pajamas Belle had gifted him with. He made his way back to the chamber she'd allotted him to stay in. He wouldn't dare call it his own. He was simply her guest, and eventually she would tire of him and put him out just as Milah had. He inhaled sharply as he started sifting through the piles of clothing. He settled on a pair of jeans with the tags still fastened to them. His eyes grew wide as he noted the price. He almost placed them back in the pile until he remembered Belle had told him to keep whatever he liked. 

From what he gathered, Belle's father was a large man and could no longer wear these clothes. He closed his eyes, steadying his beating heart. He reminded himself that this was a safe place and that he needn't worry. After his anxiety attack had subsided, he ripped off the tags and tugged on the jeans. He was astonished that they actually fit, and didn't sag in the back as his usual clothing did. He searched through the other garments, finding a white collared shirt. It was a bit loose, but it fit him, nonetheless. 

He admired himself in the looking glass, still astonished at the man staring back at him. He looked like any normal person would and not like some hobo. He sucked in a deep breath, grabbing his cane and heading for the library. Climbing the stairs had been hard on his leg, but he deemed it all worthwhile once he opened the door, his jaw going slack as he gazed upon shelf after shelf stocked with more books than he'd ever seen in his life.

Belle was sitting in a velvet armchair in front of the hearth, her legs crossed comfortably as she thumbed through an emerald-green tome. He hesitantly approached her, his gaze averted, demurely. She gazed up at him with sparkling blue eyes. 

“Elias! That attire looks great on you!” she praised, rising to her feet to drink him all in. 

“I thank you kindly for all of these wonderful possessions. I've never owned anything so lavish before,” he mumbled, his cheeks turning a rosy hue.

“I'm so glad you like them. Father wouldn't mind you having them. He's such a hoarder and never parts with anything. I'm sure there's more things in his closet that you could wear. I called him just awhile ago and told him about you. He says he looks forward to meeting you. I told him you'd be in town awhile,” she revealed, causing his heart rate to increase. 

“You want me to stay?” he remarked in disbelief. 

“Of course I want you to stay. The mansion can get rather lonely with only one sole occupant, and I already greatly enjoy your company, Elias,” she replied, her tone growing serious. She stood from her chair, interlacing her right hand with his left. A surge of warmth spiraled through him from the innocent contact. 

“How would you like a tour? This library is as nearly as old as the house itself. The back shelf holds all of the antique books, and I like to keep them in pristine condition because they're so old. What sort of books do you fancy, Elias?” she inquired, catching him off guard. She was asking him about his likes and dislikes again. She was certainly an enigma he'd never comprehend. 

He shrugged. “I've always read whatever I could get my hands on. I've never been the picky sort.”

“Oh, but there has to be a book which has changed your life, made you long for more. What could it possibly be, hm?” she inquired, lightly brushing her thumb over his wrist. She still hadn't let go of his hand as long as they'd been standing there. 

“I like poetry, particularly, Robert Frost,” he supplied. 

“Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference,” she beamed. 

“You know his work, then?” Elias inquired, surprisingly. 

“Frost is one of father's favorites. I've listened to him recite his poetry often. Stay right here,” she commanded, momentarily releasing his hand. The loss of contact made his soul begin to ice over again, when everything was just beginning to thaw. 

Belle returned in a matter of seconds, to his relief, toting a worn book in her hands. “Here's one of the many volumes of Frost's poetry we have in the library. You may keep it if you'd like,” she said, handing him the small leather-bound copy.

“I couldn't possibly,” he protested, attempting to hand her back the tome. 

She held up her hand, pressing the volume back into his hands. “Nonsense. I'd like for you to have it.”

“But books are so expensive and-”

“Relax, I have many of this exact copy. Enjoy it, Elias,” she chortled. “In fact, you're welcome to check out any book in this library, however that one is yours to keep,” she remarked reassuringly. 

“Th-Th-ank you,” he stammered, observing her as she sidestepped around him. He paused until she glanced back at him. 

“Care to join me by the hearth? It's warm and cozy, and we can read together if you'd like,” she stated invitingly. 

“I'd like that very much,” he nodded vigorously. 

“Then make yourself comfortable,” she said, gesturing to the vacant armchair adjacent to her. He swallowed hard, settling down in the comfy seat. Belle began reading her novel again, and he did the same, losing himself within the text. When he'd finished the book of poems, he laid it aside and went to grab another. 

He found a worn volume about the Tales of King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table. Before long, he'd already read three hundred pages worth. The sound of Belle yawning pulled him from his musings. 

“We've been sitting here all day. Would you like to go out for a bit?” she inquired.

“Where would we go?” he asked puzzlingly.

“How about the cinema?” she suggested. 

He wrinkled his nose in concentration. “I've never been,” he admitted. 

“You've never been to the cinema?” she asked, dumbfounded. 

“No, my parents never had the money for extra things like that. Our television only had three channels, and sometimes I'd get lucky and I'd get to watch the Rudolph Christmas special each year,” he replied. 

Belle's heart broke for the man in front of her. She knew his life had been full of nothing but pain, and oh, how she wanted to change that. Belle clasped his hand in hers once more. 

“We're going to change that right now. Wait for me downstairs—I just need to get my purse,” she commanded. 

Elias obediently awaited for Belle in the foyer, wondering how else she planned to surprise him this evening. He was already thankful Milah had chosen to leave him behind, because it seemed to have opened a new door for him—a door filled with opportunities he'd merely scratched the surface of.

A/AN: I hope you enjoyed that. In the next installment, Belle and Elias visit the theater.


	5. Chapter 5

Angels Unaware: Part Five

 

Belle had driven herself and Elias in her sky-blue Mercedes to the Storybrooke Cinema. It was a Thursday night and not much was happening uptown. The parking lot was relatively empty, and for that, Belle was grateful. She didn't want to overwhelm Elias with the bustling weekend crowds. 

Belle glanced over at Elias who was gazing out the window, lost in thought. With all her heart, Belle wished she could peer into his mind and see what he was thinking. “Hey, Elias...Are you ready to go inside?” she inquired to her new companion. 

He gazed up at her, blinking slowly. “Yes, If you're ready,” he replied. 

“I'm ready,” Belle smiled, reaching into the back seat to retrieve his cane. “Here you are. I figure you'd probably need this.”

“Thank you,” he stammered, taking it from her. She opened her car door, and he did the same. They walked up to the ticket booth. Belle pulled out her red leather wallet, glancing back at Elias who was admiring the movie posters. 

“Elias, what would you like to see this evening?” she inquired. 

“Well, how about this one? It looks fascinating,” he said, full of childlike wonder, pointing at the live action Beauty and the Beast poster. 

“Of course! I haven't seen it yet, but I've wanted to,” she revealed, turning back to the ticket clerk. “Two tickets for Beauty and the Beast,” she replied, handing the man a crisp ten dollar bill. He handed her back two tickets, mumbling a, “I hope you enjoy your show”. Elias tagged behind her. When they entered the cinema, his mouth began to water as the smell of buttery popcorn filled his nostrils.

Belle observed him admiring the concessions stand, like a kid in a candy shop. “Elias, would you like some popcorn and a pop?” she inquired, raising a delicate brow. 

His gaze faltered. “Oh, Belle, I couldn't possibly burden you anymore than I already have. You've already been so kind to me.”

“Nonsense! I always get popcorn when I come to the movies. How about some salted caramel snacks, too?” she encouraged, sauntering over to the concessions stand. Before Elias could object, Belle had already purchased them both a fountain drink, a large bag of popcorn, and a box of candy.

“Belle!” she heard someone call her name boisterously throughout the cinema.

Just as they were about to enter the theater where their movie was playing, Belle heard an ominous voice behind her, one she wished to never hear again. Her blood ran cold as she turned to face the imbecile who'd addressed her. She wished this wasn't happening, especially with Elias in her company. 

“Keith,” Belle ground out his name coldly, glaring daggers at him. “What brings you here?”

Elias glanced timidly between Belle and the brawny fellow. He stood nearly a foot taller than Elias, and appeared intimidating. He could tell Belle wasn't happy to see him either, because her usual cheerful mood had dissipated.

“Aren't I allowed to see a movie? It's a free country, or did you forget? Who's short stuff you've got with you? A new beau, I presume,” he grinned snidely, making Elias take a step back. 

He didn't like this fellow. He reminded him a lot of Killian—a brute and an abuser. If Milah was bored with torturing him, then Killian was always there to pick up her slack. He had the welts on his back to prove it. 

Belle stepped in front of Elias, blocking Keith's view of him. “It's really none of your business, Keith, now please, be on your way,” she retorted, her patience waning. 

“Fine. I'll see myself out. Until next time,” he smirked, raking his eyes over her curves lewdly. 

Belle turned away, stalking angrily into the theater. Elias trailed a few paces behind her, his stomach somersaulting at the discomforting encounter they'd just had. She sat down near the center of the darkened room. There were only two other occupants in the entire screening room besides themselves.

“Are you alright, Belle?” Elias inquired softly.

Belle gazed at him, flashing him a bleak smile. “I'm alright. Keith is just one of those unpleasant individuals I'd rather not deal with. I apologize for my reaction, but it couldn't be helped. Here's your drink and popcorn. The movie is about to start,” she stated, handing him the food.

Before Elias could utter another word, the beginning credits began to roll. He settled down in his plush seat, sticking his hand in his bag of buttered popcorn. He popped a few pieces into his mouth, relishing the mixture of salt and butter exploding on his palette. Every now and then, he'd glance up at Belle who'd fully engrossed herself in the film.

After he'd devoured his popcorn, he placed them aside, resting his arm on the armrest. As the Beast gazed forlornly out of his castle window, watching Belle ride away, his heart began to hammer against his breast as Belle French absentmindedly laid her head on his shoulder. Warmth spiraled through his body, and he welcomed the gesture wholeheartedly. 

“This is such a heart wrenching scene,” she mumbled as tears leaked from her eyes as Beast bellowed out the lyrics to “Forever More”. 

He swallowed hard as his hand gravitated to hers. He rested his palm on top of hers on the opposite armrest, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. They stayed like that for the remainder of the movie, and Elias had never felt more at peace in his entire life.

As the end credits rolled, all he could concentrate on was how Belle hadn't bothered to move her hand or lift her head from his shoulder. “Did you enjoy it?” she inquired, glancing up at him.

“Yes, it was colorful, and the music was exquisite. I especially liked the talking furniture and how you and the heroine share the same name,” he replied, his gaze calm and serene. 

Belle half-smiled, her mind drifting off to a happier place when her mother was still alive. “Mother's favorite story was Beauty and the Beast growing up, ironically. That's why she called me Belle. She was also French which might explain why she chose the name for beauty.”

“It certainly suits you,” he mumbled, his face flushing from his abrupt comment. 

“You're sweet,” she giggled, squeezing his hand gently, and rising to her feet. 

Elias picked up his trash, following her as they exited the theater. They made their way back to her vehicle. Before he climbed inside, he glanced up at the glittering expanse, admiring the stars which twinkled in the heavens. It was the first time he'd truly noticed their beauty after thirty-eight years of dark isolation. The light which now streamed into his life was frightening at first, but as he'd begun to embrace it, he knew he never wanted to turn back.

Belle played a smooth jazzy tune on the radio as they drove back to the Victorian. “Since you enjoyed the live action version of Beauty and the Beast, I'll have to introduce you to the animated classic sometime. It's too bad I have to work tomorrow, or I'd suggest we watch it tonight,” she remarked.

“I would like that, whenever you have the time,” he spoke, his voice gentle.

“We'll definitely have to put it on our bucket list. So, how would you rate your first trip to the cinema?” she grinned, pulling her Mercedes into the driveway. 

“A ten out of ten,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Why a ten?” she asked curiously. 

“Because the popcorn tasted splendid, and I was in good company,” he remarked sheepishly. 

Belle chortled, pressing a warm kiss against his cheek. The heat from her kiss spread all the way to the recesses of his soul, thawing out the ice a bit more. He glanced up at her in surprise, and she just winked. 

As they traipsed up the steps towards the mansion, Elias couldn't help but call it home. It was the first place he'd truly felt home, though he was certain it had more to do with the beauty standing beside him than the structure itself. 

A/AN: Next chapter will contain some angst-driven flashbacks, and Elias is forced to deal with his PTSD. Don't worry, Belle will be there to help him. I'll also delve more into Keith and Belle's past in upcoming chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel's Unaware: Part Six

A/AN: In this chapter, Belle and Elias deal with his PTSD. 

Elias was thriving and slowly beginning to open up to her, but Belle didn't truly know how deep his scars ran. He spent his evenings in the library, conversing with her about his favorite literature, and sometimes they'd even venture to the cinema. He'd made amazing strides and exceptional growth. His color had returned, and he was beginning to gain weight, but deep within his soul, something was about to tip over. He wasn't as stable as he made himself appear. It was late, and Belle had worked a closing shift at the diner. She didn't need the job, but it kept her busy, and she enjoyed the socialization.

She kicked off her flats, and was ready to head for bed, until she heard a loud wailing coming from Elias's chambers. Belle's heart plummeted in her chest as she traipsed towards the door. She knocked hesitantly.

“Elias?” she queried, but she received no answer. 

She hesitated, thinking of ignoring it and heading to her own chamber until she heard him wail again. Belle sucked in a deep breath, pushing open the door. The room was pitch black, but she could see her house-guest fighting off an invisible assailant. 

Belle quickly switched on the lights. Elias was whimpering, his face contorted in pain as he begged the invisible assailant to stop.

“Please! I'm sorry, mom! Please don't lock me in the cellar! It's full of rats and spiders! You know how afraid it makes me!” he sobbed into his pillow.

Belle stalked towards him, gripping him by the shoulders. “Elias! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!” she spoke, shaking him violently until his eyes fluttered open. He gazed at her emptily for a solid ten seconds before scurrying away from her.

“Please! I'm so sorry!” he wept, tears streaming down his face. 

Belle sat on the mattress, standing up when she noticed the sheets were damp. She glanced at Elias, who averted his gaze shamefully. “I'm sorry, Miss. French. I shouldn't have. I promise I'll clean it up, just please don't send me away,” he pleaded, his whole body trembling. 

“Shh, Elias, it's alright. You were merely having a nightmare and these things happen. Care to stand up for me while I strip the bed?” she crooned, her voice so soft and kind it made him sob harder. He compliantly clamored out of bed. Belle pulled the soiled sheets off the bed, tossing them in an obsolete corner. 

She glanced up at him, his pajama pants were stained with piss. “Come here, Elias,” she commanded, her voice gentle and welcoming. He traipsed towards her, his head bent low. She tipped his chin up, cradling his face in her palms. 

“I'm going to run you a bath in my upstairs bedroom. The tub has jets, and I have essential oils to help you relax,” she affirmed, kissing his cheek softly. 

“Come with me?” she requested, interlacing their fingers as a means to calm him. He didn't reply, only nodded, following her lead. Belle switched on the light in her chamber. Elias scanned the walls, admiring the shelves lined with books and other knickknacks. On her bed sat a plush rabbit and owl. The room was whimsical and charming and a typical bedroom a doting parent would arrange for a child they adored, but he'd never had that. No one had ever loved him in his entire life. He limped into the bathroom after her. She turned on the faucet, running warm water into the tub. She pulled a bottle of clear oil from the cabinet, dumping a generous amount in the tub which smelled of lavender. She then filled the water with a fragrant bubble bath, turning off the faucet when it was full. 

“I'm going to step out for a bit, and I want you to submerge yourself under the water. After I get changed, I can sit beside you, and we can talk if you'd like,” she offered, squeezing his hand softly. 

“Please, I'd like that,” he stammered, clenching his eyes shut as if he expected her to strike him. Instead, he felt warm lips kissing his brow.

“I'll be back shortly,” she vowed, closing the door behind her, leaving him in isolation.

He ripped off his soiled pajamas, folding them up and laying them in a corner. He scoffed in disgust as he glanced at his nude form in the mirror—his skin marred with deep scars and impressions from being beaten so much. He ripped his gaze away, turning his attention to the tub. He submerged himself under the tepid water, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

A few moments later, Elias heard a knock at the door. “May I come in?” Belle asked from the other side. 

“Yes,” he called back, submerging himself further under the mounds of bubbles.

Belle pushed open the door, adorned in her sleepwear. She had a fresh pair of pajamas draped over her shoulder for him as well. She placed the pajamas on her vanity, padding towards him. She took a seat in her makeup chair, pulling it closer to the tub. 

“Elias, I'm not trying to pressure you, but you've been living here nearly three months. I want to help you, but in some ways, I'm limited. I don't know how deep your wounds are, but when I walked in on you tonight, I heard you begging your mother not to lock you in a cellar. Did that really happen to you?” she asked, her eyes pain-stricken.

Elias didn't like to delve into his past, for it was a dark pit of despair. Facing his demons wasn't something he was partial to, but he knew if he ever wanted to heal that he had to relinquish them. He sighed, gazing downward at the murky water.

“When I was a boy, my mother would lock me in the cellar if I disobeyed her. One night, just before bed, I walked in front of the television as I was headed for my room, and she snapped. She cursed at me, punched me hard in the gut and threw me in the cellar. There was a single chair down there and a dim light. It flickered constantly, but I kept it on all night and stayed huddled in that chair. She didn't return for me until the next morning, and she locked me in the attic the rest of the day. As long as she didn't have to deal with me, things were fine. My mother suffered from schizophrenia and would pop lots of pills until she passed out. She married my step-father in fifth grade and that's how I ended up with Milah. I drew a disability check, because I was born with a bum leg and couldn't stand on it for long periods of time. After mother overdosed, Milah's father abandoned us, and all the income we had was my check. Milah was vile and she made sure I never had any money. She would drink up what we had left after bills. After she met Killian six months ago, she kept me around for the money. When they drank too much, they'd leave me for days at a time until it was time for me to sign my check. They'd always come back for me, but Killian's band recently got signed on with a record label, and I assume that's why they haven't come looking for me,” he sighed dejectedly, burying his face in his hands.

“And every night, your subconscious makes you relive every single event within your nightmares,” she spoke, her voice so fragile he thought she might break.

“Usually, but not always. Belle, you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine,” he stated, downplaying the whole situation. 

Belle shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. “No, Elias, you're not fine. Sometimes you flinch when there's no one behind you, and you constantly look at me as if I mean to strike you. Please, let me get you some help.”

He glanced up at her as she leaned over the tub, her eyes filled with despair. “I do want help,” he consented. 

“Good, I'll call Dr. Hopper in the morning. He's father's own personal shrink and highly recommended,” she replied. 

“What can he do for me?” Elias implored. 

“He'll probably want to do some deep therapy sessions with you and write you up a treatment plan. Every patient is different, and he individualizes your plan to meet your specific needs,” Belle explained.

“And what about you? Where will you go?” he asked. 

“I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you every step of the way,” she reassured him.

“Thank you,” he replied, his heart feeling freer, just by knowing his path to healing wouldn't be one he had to walk alone.

A/AN: The next chapter will entail a therapy session with Dr. Hopper.


	7. Chapter 7

Angels Unaware: Part Seven

A/AN: Gold has his first therapy session with Archie and Ruby and Belle have a heart to heart.

Belle had kept her word and arranged an appointment with Dr. Hopper the following morning. His first session with the psychiatrist would last approximately one hour, and they'd schedule future appointments from there. She'd walked with him to the therapist's door. Elias glanced at the name plate on the door—Dr. Archibald Hopper, it read. 

He glanced up at Belle nervously. She squeezed his hand lightly. “Dr. Hopper is a wonderful professional, and I know he'll take great care of you. He's served my family for years. I'm going to head to the diner to pick up my check, and I'll be back to retrieve you after your appointment,” she reassured him.

Elias wasn't thrilled about being without Belle, but he knew he had to go through with this. If he wanted to heal from the painful past his family had inflicted upon him—he had to seek help from someone who knew how.

“I'll see you then,” he nodded, granting her a weak smile as he rested his hand on the doorknob, turning it with all of the emotional strength he had left within him. For his entire life, his family had told him how worthless he was and that he wouldn't amount to anything. Belle had been the first person to actually believe in him. 

As he made his way inside the office, the light blue walls filled him with ease. The atmosphere had a calming aura about it. There were all sorts of motivational posters on the wall, which he skimmed over. 

“You must be Elias,” a calming voice infiltrated his ears. His gaze landed on a man with frizzy carrot hair and glasses. He smiled friendlily at Elias, emitting a welcoming presence. 

“I am,” he nodded briskly. 

“I'm Doctor Hopper, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Elias. Would you please take a seat on the chaise?” he requested, gesturing towards the brown sofa. 

Elias shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a seat on the chaise as Dr. Hopper had instructed him. He glanced around the room, his eyes wild with intrigue, his gut roiling with butterflies—and not the pleasant kind he developed when he was around Belle. He didn't quite know how to diagnose those yet.

“Elias, I want you to take deep calming breaths. This is your safe place and anything you share with me will remain confidential. Today I thought we would talk about your interests and any goals you would like to set for yourself. These sessions are about putting you on a path towards healing, but to do that, we have to replace these negative imbalances with something fruitful. I like to think of it as finding purpose in the pain, and showing my clients that they can have prosperous and happy lives, despite what they've endured,” Dr. Hopper illuminated. 

Elias blinked, absorbing each statement the therapist had spoken. He never knew he could have a future, until he'd met Belle. He tapped his chin contemplatively, attempting to think of a goal he'd like to make for himself. It was hard to imagine his life amounting to more than serving Milah. His mind gravitated back to the year his mother had died when he was in tenth grade. His teachers had told him he was brilliant despite his terrible home life and had assured him that he would go far with his astounding intellect. His mother had grown more ill that year, and his excessive absences had caused him to fail out of school. He'd stayed home to care for her, despite her animosity towards him; she was still his mother and the only parent he'd ever known. 

“My GED, I'd like to get my diploma. I was unable to finish high school during my youth, and I'd like to amend that,” he replied, his voice quaking with every syllable. 

Dr Hopper's eyes lit up, the apples of his cheeks glowing as he jotted something down on his clipboard. “That's a wonderful goal to establish for yourself, Elias! In fact, I can set you up with some night classes hosted at the town hall. It's a six week program that will prepare you for your exam. Would that be of any interest to you?” 

Elias clenched and unclenched his fists anxiously. “That depends. Are the groups quite large?” he inquired, inwardly dreading being surrounded by strangers.

“No, the groups are typically made up of eight to twelve people. They meet twice a week at town hall from five to eight in the afternoons. Mrs. Nolan is the instructor, and she's extremely patient and wonderful. She's the town sheriff's wife,” Dr. Hopper explained.

Elias nodded, his shoulders relaxing. “Alright, I believe I would be interested.”

“Excellent! I'll make the call later this afternoon, then. Who knows, perhaps you'll start with GED night classes and then move on to college courses at our local college,” Dr. Hopper smiled encouragingly. 

Elias's mind buzzed with possibilities at the mention of college. His life long dream had been to become a museum curator, but he'd buried that dream within the recesses of his mind. It was ironic to think that he actually had those opportunities at his fingertips, now. 

“Elias, I'm not sure if you're ready to discuss this in depth, but Belle told me over the phone earlier that you've been suffering from chronic nightmares,” he said, his eyes filling with concern. 

Elias fixed his gaze on the doctor, a dark cloud enshrouding his mind. “Yes, there's hardly a night that goes by that I don't dream of something.”

Dr. Hopper nodded in understanding. “That's quite common, and something I see with many of my patients. I'm going to write you a prescription for a mild sedative and something that will help alleviate your nightmares. I'm also going to suggest some yoga and recommend you to my personal instructor, Ursula. It'll help you relax and empty your head of everything that's pulling you down.”

Elias raised his brow quizzically. “I'd like to thank you for your remedies, Dr. Hopper, but it all sounds so expensive, and I don't have the funds to pay for any of this.”

“Wait...Belle didn't tell you?” he quizzed. 

“Tell me what?” Elias inquired, giving him a puzzled glance. 

“Belle paid with her card over the phone this morning for six whole months of therapy,” the therapist replied. 

“She....she did?” he queried in disbelief. 

“She most certainly did. I'm not sure how close you are, but you must mean a great deal to her for her to do so. How fortunate you are to have someone as supportive as her. You'll never find a truer friend than that girl,” he said, smiling softly. 

“I know,” he simply stated, his mind gravitating back to Belle—the woman who'd saved him from his distresses. He knew he'd never be able to repay her, but surely there was some small way he could compensate her for taking him under her wing.

X

 

Belle took a generous sip of her iced tea, glancing at her best friend seated in front of her. Ruby was on her break, and she'd decided to spend it with Belle. It was rare they got to spend moments together like this. Ruby spent most of her days managing the diner. Granny had designated more of the responsibilities to her now, especially since she'd gotten older. It was becoming harder for the elderly woman to manage alone, and Belle assumed Mrs. Lucas would eventually turn it all over to her granddaughter.

“So, how are things going with Elias?” the brunette inquired, gazing intently at her friend. 

“Better. He's making excellent strides. He had his first appointment with Dr. Hopper this morning,” Belle illuminated, concealing the details about his nightmares and bed wetting.

Ruby rested her elbow under her chin. “You know, I'm really concerned about you. We never spend any time together anymore. You're always rushing home to check on him. Are you two...you know?” Ruby coughed awkwardly into her sleeve. 

Belle's cheeks flamed with embarrassment from Ruby's insinuation. “No! Absolutely not! He's just my friend and someone I'm trying to help!” 

“It's alright if you are. I mean no judgment,” Ruby held up her hands defensively. 

“I'm not sleeping with Elias, Ruby,” Belle hissed through her teeth in a loud whisper. 

“Right. I'm sorry for making such an assumption. It's just that I worry about you, Belle. People are starting to talk, and it's not all good. I just don't want to see you get hurt. This fellow you've allowed into your life seems like he's got a hell of a lot of issues. I just think you deserve better,” Ruby replied, her eyes filled with genuine concern. 

Belle sighed exhaustively. “Ruby, I can assure you the type of relationship I have with Elias is purely platonic. He's good company and quite intelligent. He's already devoured nearly half of the books in my library.”

“I'm glad, but what about when Maurice returns home? You need to ask yourself if you're merely keeping Elias around so the blow won't be so hard when you finally have to say goodbye,” Ruby retorted. 

“The doctors have given papa a fair chance, so there might not be a goodbye for a very long while,” Belle remarked, her voice laced with annoyance because Ruby had made her face her own issues—the ones she preferred to keep buried and never have to deal with.

“Belle, I'm sorry if I touched a nerve. You know how much I care about you. I just don't want to see you get hurt,” Ruby apologized, covering her hand from across the table with her own. 

“I know, Ruby. You've always been a true friend to me, and I promise we'll get together soon,” she assured her, squeezing her hand affectionately.

“I look forward to it,” Ruby smiled glancing at her watch. “It looks like my break is nearly over. Call me later?” 

“Yeah, I'll call you around nine if that's okay. I also need to give you this,” Belle replied, sliding a neatly sealed envelope across the table. 

“What's this?” Ruby replied skeptically. 

“My two week's notice. Father will be home by the end of the month, and I need to make the appropriate preparations for him. The doctor's have given him a fighting chance, but I still need to be prepared on all accounts,” the beauty said, a tinge of melancholy in her irises. 

Ruby nodded sympathetically. “I'll be sure to let Granny know. You're welcome to come back whenever you feel like it.”

“I truly appreciate that, Ruby—for everything you've both done for me throughout the years. Thank you,” she said gratefully, tears misting behind her eyes. 

“True friendship has no price tag,” Ruby responded, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Belle hugged her back. “I'll see you tomorrow night, Ruby. I need to go pick Elias up from his appointment now,” she added, bidding her friend goodbye before making her way out of the diner. 

The drive to Dr. Hopper's office took less than five minutes, because everything was relatively close in the small town. She saw Elias standing on the front steps with a paper in his hand. She waved at him, his eyes lighting up instantly as he walked towards the vehicle, steadily with his cane. 

“How did it go?” she inquired as he closed the door behind him.

Elias wrinkled his nose in contemplation. “Well, I think. He wants me to come every Monday at nine. He wrote out these prescriptions for me to take to the pharmacy, and he signed me up for some GED night classes that begin next week,” he answered. 

Belle beamed brilliantly at him, faintly remembering him mentioning never finishing high school. “That's splendid, Elias! See? You're already making strides in the right direction!”

Elias blushed, averting his gaze sheepishly. “All thanks to you. Dr. Hopper told me you were paying for the sessions,” he replied nervously. “That must be so expensive, and I hate to burden you more than I already have.”

Belle shook her head, placing her hand on his thigh, making his heart-rate increase as she gazed deeply into his sable eyes. “True friendship has no price tag, Elias.” She repeated Ruby's declaration to him, feeling her heart swell with something foreign—something she didn't dare awaken. 

“Could I at least buy you ice cream?” he insisted, digging deep in his pockets for the wad of money Killian had given him the day he'd been abandoned. 

Belle bit her lip, stifling back the “no” ringing in her mind. She couldn't deny him this small request. She wanted him to feel good about his accomplishments and if buying her ice cream brought him joy, then she wouldn't refute him of it. 

“Alright, but just this once,” she winked, driving them towards the ice cream parlor.

She'd ordered a simple vanilla cone, and Elias had bought himself a banana split. The look of wonder which spread across his face as he indulged in the simple delight made her realize how much she'd taken her life for granted. She'd often despised being the only kid in Storybrooke bused two counties over to the ritzy prep-school, “Hyperion Heights”, her parents had made her attend. The lavish Christmas gifts she'd received every year, boring her to tears because she had the world at her fingertips, and yet, she would've traded it all to have spared her mother from that horrific car accident, and to cure her father of the cancer he'd been battling the last three years. She would've even traded it all to see Elias smile over as something as simple as eating a sundae. It was strange to her how she had a life which others envied, that she'd never desired at all. However, she knew without it, she would've never have been able to aid Elias. He didn't know she would've given it all away just to be with him, without a second thought.

A/AN: This chapter was a bit longer than I'd expected. In the next installment, Elias starts night school and Moe comes home.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel's Unaware: Part Eight

A/AN: I'd like to thank everyone for reading! Elias starts night class, and has an unlikely “run in” with Keith. Plus, some awkward fluff to make up for it.

It was Tuesday night, and the first meeting of Elias's six week annex course. He carried a notebook and a small bag filled with number two pencils, extra erasers, and a black ink pen for note taking if one of his pencils were to break. He sauntered into the town hall—the GED classes were meeting on the third room to his left, straight down the hall the secretary had informed him. Belle had recently gifted Elias with a brand new smartphone, and she'd helped him download some apps that would help him study for his upcoming exam. 

He'd questioned her about the gift, and she'd told him it was a belated birthday present after they played twenty questions one night and she'd asked him when his birthday was. He'd goofed up when he'd told her it was a month before they'd met. The very next day she'd flounced into the mansion, carrying the device. It was small and black and fit securely in his pocket. It was also handy to keep in touch with Belle and keep track of his appointments with Archie. There were only three contacts in phone, including Belle, Archie, and Ursula—his new yoga instructor. 

She'd dropped him off that evening, and said something about spending time with an old girlfriend named Ruby. Elias didn't mind. He didn't want to smother her and take away all of her freedom. He was slowly but surely starting to connect with others and that was what he needed—healthy and thriving relationships outside of Belle. He didn't want to become too dependent on her after all.

As he entered the room, he checked his wristwatch. Only seven more minutes until the class began. His eyes met a woman with black hair styled in a pixie cut. She smiled warmly at him. 

“Hello, my name is Mrs. Nolan. Care to sign the roster for me? I like to keep up with attendance. You're required to attend all twelve courses, with the exception of one absence. We'll be cramming and heavily covering various subjects throughout the various lectures, so I hope you're ready to work hard,” his instructor stated, analyzing him. 

He swallowed nervously. “I'm ready, Mrs. Nolan. I've longed to receive my diploma my entire life.”

“Then, I'm sure you'll just do fine,” she said, her welcoming smile returning as she handed him the clipboard. He signed his name by the one that was already printed on the file. 

“Have a seat wherever you'd like and get comfortable. We'll take one fifteen minute break around seven,” she said, gesturing to the array of available seats. Only two other people were present besides himself. A girl with long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail sat in the front row, her pregnant belly protruding slightly. An older man sat in the back row. He seemed welcoming and safe enough, so Elias chose to sit in the desk next to him.

As soon as Elias sat down, the older man glanced up at him, smiling wistfully. “I'm fifty-seven years old, and I'm finally getting my diploma. My boy inspired me to start anew,” the man laughed jovially. 

“That's great. I'm here for the same reason. I dropped out in tenth grade, and I'm just trying to get my life back on track,” he said, swallowing hard at his admittance.

“As long as you're still breathing then nothing is impossible. I'm Marco by the way,” the older man introduced himself. 

“I'm Elias,” he replied, feeling immediately at ease in the other man's presence. 

As the minutes continued to tick by, the others continued to file in. Elias paid little attention to them, until a familiar looking gentleman swaggered in. He smirked at the pregnant blonde girl sitting in the front row, making an obnoxious kissing face at her. Elias thought he heard her tell the brute to 'piss off', but he didn't have time to ponder on it, because Mrs. Nolan had already stood to her feet, and was making announcements. The man sat two seats in front of him, not bothering to acknowledge him. 

The first two hours sped by as Mrs. Nolan wrote formulas and math equations on the board, explaining each one in detail. As Elias took notes, his recollection of certain skills began to return. She adjourned the first half of the course, commanding everyone to take a fifteen minute break. 

The class hastily emptied as people filed into the break room. Elias pulled out his cellphone, finding he had an unread text from Belle, saying she would be there to pick him up when class was over. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, making his way to the break room. The man he faintly recognized was shoving a dollar in the snack machine, cursing it to life when it didn't deliver his bag of chips speedily enough.

After the machine dropped his item, he retrieved it, glancing behind him, meeting Elias's unsteady gaze. “Ahh! I know you from somewhere! You're....you're....” Keith thought hard, attempting to place him. 

He snapped his fingers, a lightbulb going off in his head. “You're Belle's new “live in”, which is rather odd, because I didn't typically think she went for short scrawny men. Anyways, I applaud you for it, because that's one fine piece of ass you're getting,” he remarked lewdly, making Elias's gut roil with bile. 

Elias said nothing, thankful to be rid of the man's presence, the cool ranch Doritos he'd contemplated purchasing, seeming rather unappealing, now. He didn't appreciate how that man had talked about Belle like she were just some sexual object meant for his pleasure. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he had the sudden urge to punch him, and despite the abuse he'd endured, he wasn't filled with violent tendencies. Their fifteen minute break passed by briskly, and soon it was time to return to the classroom.

Mrs. Blanchard called out everyone's names again as they filed back in, checking them off, making sure no one had skipped the second half. Elias's memory was jarred, and he soon remembered the vile fellow's name as Keith Knotts. He attempted to focus on Mrs. Nolan's lecture the rest of the term, but he kept having violent thoughts about impaling the back of Keith's head with his number two pencil. He'd never felt so protective of anyone in his life, but Belle was the sole definition of everything which was pure and good in the world, and she didn't deserve to have anyone talk about her the way Keith Knotts did. 

Elias was thankful when the class finally dismissed. He grabbed his things, taking a practice booklet from Mrs. Nolan as he exited the room. He made a beeline for the double doors, his heart pounding with relief once he spied her sky-blue Mercedes in the parking lot. He steadied his cane, sauntering towards the vehicle, exhaling deeply once he shut the door behind him.

Elias studied Belle's neatly coiffed hair and knee length black dress. Her face was lightly coated with rouge, a pair of pearl-drop earrings dangling from her ears. His heart hammered in his chest in a way it hadn't before as he gazed upon her astounding beauty. She was a rare gem which deserved to be worshiped from head to toe. 

“How was your first class?” Belle inquired, breaking the spell she'd cast over him. 

“Fine. Mrs. Nolan drilled us with math equations tonight, but I'm not worried, because I seemed to have remembered most of them,” he replied, deciding to keep the lewd remarks Keith made about her to himself.

“Excellent! They had a surprise birthday party for Granny tonight at this upscale dining establishment in Hyperion. The attire was formal, so I had to dress up,” she chortled, beaming radiantly at him.

“You look stunning,” he replied, causing her to flush deeply. 

“Why thank you, Elias. Say, how would you like to make some homemade brownies when we get home? I've been craving them all day!” Belle lamented, finally putting the car into drive and heading back to the mansion.

“That sounds splendid,” he flashed her a rare smile, slowly emerging from his shell.

After they'd arrived home and changed into their pajamas, Elias had met Belle in the kitchen. She already had all of the ingredients laid out and had turned on the oven to preheat. She spotted him in the doorway, traipsing towards him. There must have been a wet spot on the floor she didn't see. She squealed as she fell forward, expecting to hit the linoleum. Instead, she fell fluidly into his arms. They stared at each other a few brief seconds as Elias righted her back on her feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself, her eyes filled with wonder as she dusted her fingertips down his jawline, making him shudder.

Belle could feel herself gravitating towards his lips in one swift motion. The sound of the stove beeping, indicating the oven had finished preheating broke the enchantment. She halted herself, shaking her head. “Thank you for catching me,” she stammered. 

“You're welcome,” he supplied, inwardly despising the loss of contact as she pulled away. The remainder of the evening was spent in companionable silence. They cooked the brownies, ate one a piece and put the rest up for later. 

As he lay in bed that night, all he could think about was how pleasant her warm breath felt ghosting against his lips, and all she could focus on was how she'd almost kissed Elias Gold, and how she deeply regretted that it hadn't happened.

A/AN: In the next chapter, Maurice returns home! I was going to include their meeting in this installment, but I decided to save it for later.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel's Unaware: Part Nine

 

Elias had been attending night school for three weeks and was halfway finished with his required coursework before his upcoming exam. He'd flown through the homework Mrs. Nolan had given him. He'd become chummy with Marco and had helped the older man study for his test. Keith Knotts was still an eyesore to behold every lecture, and Elias found it helpful to ignore him at all costs. It was a Friday evening, and Elias had spent the day with Marco, aiding him in studying for their upcoming GED exam.

Marco had driven Elias home, and it was growing quite late. Belle had made him his own personal key—a symbol that he'd finally found a place to call home. When he entered the Victorian, he could hear soft music wafting from the kitchen. He stepped out of his loafers, making his way to the kitchen. He peeped around the corner to find Belle in her sweats, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. It was Elias's favorite look on her. To him she was her most stunning when she wasn't all dolled up. Perhaps it was because he found her most attractive when she was comfortable in her own skin. She worried her lower lip with her slightly crooked row of bottom teeth—stained a tinge of yellow from the insurmountable cups of coffee she drank. 

Belle was lost in thought, pacing back and forth as smooth jazz continued to play. She always listened to jazz music when she was nervous about something. She claimed it helped take the edge off. He knocked on the door frame, startling her. She flinched, placing her hand over her chest from being startled.

“Elias, I had no idea you were home,” she said, traipsing towards him. 

“I just arrived. Sorry for scaring you,” he remarked sheepishly. 

“It's no matter. In fact, I'm glad you're home because there's something very important I'd like to discuss with you,” she remarked, gesturing for him to sit at the table with her. Elias obediently followed, seating himself across from her. 

Belle tucked an errant curl behind her ear, exhaling sharply before she spoke. “I told you father would be here at the end of the month, but things have changed. He wasn't supposed to be home for another week, but he called me this evening while you were at Marco's and told me he would be arriving home the day after tomorrow. The last time we talked, he told me the doctor's had assured him the tumors hadn't grown anymore, but they wanted to do one last scan before he left Dubai, and they missed something. Papa now has four rapid growing tumors in his lungs, and there's nothing more they can do. His body rejected the last chemotherapy treatments, so he's turned to homeopathic care. It's the reason he travels so much. He was trying to find a cure, but he told the doctors he isn't going to take anymore treatments. He's coming home to live out the rest of his days, however many that is.”

The sob she'd been holding back tore from her throat so suddenly, Elias barely had time to react. He'd never been good at comforting others, but he couldn't find it within himself to evade her. He stood from his chair, making his way to her side of the table. He wrapped his arms securely around her petite frame. She dug her nails into his navy polo, clinging to the fabric. 

“Elias, papa is all I have left. What am I supposed to do when he passes? I'm not ready,” she hiccuped, another sob erupting from her throat.

“I-I-I don't know, Belle, but I'm here for you. I'm sorry that I'm not good with the words, but I promise you that I'm not going to leave you. My home is here with you, however long you desire to have me,” he stammered, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

“Oh Elias, Papa is going to simply adore you,” she smiled brokenly at him, pushing silvery strands of hair from his eyes. 

“I look forward to meeting him, but right now, all I care about is making sure you're okay,” he whispered, his voice a gentle caress to her burdened soul.

“Would you hold me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone,” she confided in him, her voice reminiscent of a frightened child.

His heart beat a heavy tattoo against his breast. Belle had never asked him to come to bed with her, nor had she asked him to hold her, but she was in distress, and he knew she couldn't mean anything else by it.

“Of course,” he consented nervously, allowing her to take his hand and lead him towards the stairs. As they ascended the steps, he could hear his heart hammering in his ears. Belle's duvet was already turned back as she led him to her bed. She climbed in first, scooting over to make room for him. He hesitantly sat on the mattress, climbing into bed with her—his street clothes still on. He couldn't find it within himself to bother to go back downstairs and change into his nightclothes. After making himself comfortable, she faced away from him. 

“Wrap your arms around me, Elias. I want to feel your warm body next to mine,” she commanded, her tone somber. 

Elias felt her words held a much deeper meaning, but he didn't dare allow his mind to linger there as he spooned himself against her backside, wrapping his arms around her torso. She interlaced their fingers, sighing contentedly. Elias rested his head against her shoulder-blade, closing his eyes. Her svelte curves felt immaculate pressed against him, and his heart fluttered at her close proximity. He should have felt nervous about being this close to her, but after awhile it seemed natural, like she'd always belonged there. He allowed himself to drift off, her soft snuffles lulling him to sleep.

The following morning he awoke to the sound of a mockingbird chirping outside Belle's window. Sometime during the night they'd broken apart, and she was now currently facing him, still fast asleep. She looked so serene, and he couldn't resist brushing unruly chestnut locks from her eyes. What he wouldn't give to wake up beside her like this every morning. He knew he was foolish for hoping for such. Belle had only requested they sleep in the same bed because she'd found out her father was dying of cancer, and there was nothing more the doctors could do for him. She'd truly been in a vulnerable state.

Belle yawned, opening her eyes hazily, grinning lazily at him. “Good morning, Elias. I hope I wasn't a cover hog,” she chortled. 

Elias blushed at her comment. “No, I slept soundly myself.”

“I'm glad,” she whispered, her tone growing serious as she snuggled closer to him.

His heart began to beat rapidly within his chest, she always seemed to have that affect on him. Belle wasn't sure what possessed her, but she couldn't resist the pull of her true feelings any longer. She etched closer to his lips—her warm breath ghosting against them, making him shudder, just like that night in the kitchen. This time she didn't hesitate as she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. 

When she pulled away, he gazed at her, utterly stunned by her actions. Her lips were so soft and warm—the most pleasant texture he'd ever felt. Her eyes reflected deep pools of something he didn't dare analyze. However he decided to test the waters between them—making sure it wasn't a fallacy. 

He closed his eyes, mimicking her actions as he closed the gap between them, kissing her clumsily. Belle deepened the kiss, his hands carding through her tangled locks, their chests pressed closely together. The soft swell of her breasts made him desire a form of intimacy he'd never desired with another.

As she broke the kiss, she gazed deeply into his sable depths. Her fingertips grazed the rough stubble along his jaw. “I'm sorry, Elias, but I cannot seem to hide my feelings for you any longer,” she respired, her heart feeling a little lighter. 

“Belle, it's alright that you kissed me, but I know it must be because you're upset. No one could desire to be with me in that way. I'm so screwed up that I wet the bed when I have nightmares, have panic attacks that sometimes make me black out, and I'm just a mess,” he lamented, his insecurities rearing their ugly head.

“My mother and Milah never failed to remind me of how unlovable I was. I'm worthless, and whatever you see in me, you're mistaken, because no one could ever love me,” he whispered, his voice so broken and hollow it made her heart ache.

“Elias,” she crooned, cradling his face delicately in her palms. “Your family is so wrong about you. You're brilliant, and you're going to go far in life from this new path you're forging for yourself, and I can assure you that what I feel for you is real. I'll tell you every day if I must. I don't care how broken or unworthy you see yourself, I love you with all of my heart,” she professed, the remaining ice around his heart thawing into a warm pool of emotion. The light from her words, breaking through the chains he'd placed around his soul, caressing the frayed edges of his heart until tears spilled over his lashes, because it was just too good to be true and too overwhelming to take in at once. 

“You love me?” he inquired in disbelief. 

“More than anything,” she nodded, opening her arms to him. 

He never knew three little words could be so healing to his battered soul. He was rendered speechless by them. Belle rested her forehead against his for a little while longer, her smile infectious. 

“Could you say it again?” he inquired, his heart continuing to beat rapidly. 

“I'm in love with you, Elias Gold,” she declared, giggling girlishly. 

Instead of responding, he decided to kiss her again, and that's how they spent the remainder of the morning—lounging in Belle's bed, savoring the taste of each other's lips.

Elias was still on cloud nine that afternoon when the doorbell rang. They'd ventured out earlier for breakfast at Granny's and arrived back home in time for Maurice's arrival. His heart was still in cahoots over Belle's declaration earlier. 

He stood in the foyer as she answered the door. She opened it, a giant balding man holding several suitcases sauntered in. “Hello, Mr. Dove,” Belle greeted him. 

“Evening, Miss. Belle,” he returned the greeting, glancing curiously at Elias as he made his way up the stairs. 

Elias gulped back the bile in his throat, finding the giant man absolutely intimidating. Before he could mull over his fears, peals of jovial laughter filled his ears. Elias glanced up to see Belle embracing a plump man with a receding hair line.

“Papa! I'm so glad you're home!” Belle squealed with excitement.

Maurice guffawed. “So am I, dear girl. Oh, how I've missed you so!” 

“Papa, there's someone very special I'd like you to meet,” she whispered in his ear. Maurice glanced over his daughter's shoulder, making eye contact with Elias. 

“Oh?” he queried, gazing back at Belle. “Is this the man you've spoken so fondly of over the phone with me?” he whispered back.

“Yes,” Belle replied, blushing prettily. 

Maurice smiled at his daughter, glancing back at Elias who shuffled his feet nervously. “There's no need to be shy, lad! Come here!” Maurice's jolly voice boomed throughout the foyer. Before he knew it, the old man had swooped in, giving him a fierce hug.

Elias stiffened slightly, unused to such close contact. 

“Belle has told me you're currently working on procuring your GED. I think it's wonderful when a man decides to further his education. What path will you take next, lad? Will you apply for a university?” Maurice probed. 

“I'd like to,” Elias simply stated. 

“Papa, don't overwhelm, Elias. Come, let's see you to your chambers. You must be spent after such a long plane ride,” Belle chuckled, leading her father towards the stairs. 

“Aye...I suppose. Belle, could you call up Granny later and have her prepare a cooked goose for us?” he requested. 

“Papa, Granny doesn't have goose on the menu.”

“I know that old woman has a barnyard full of them. Couldn't she just go out and shoot one for us?”

“Papa, I'm not calling Granny to shoot a goose for you!”

“Ahh, have a little sympathy for your father,” Maurice continued, whining slightly. 

“No, I'm not calling about the goose,” Belle said firmly as they disappeared up the stairs.

Elias continued to listen to their banter, and he could sense Belle and her father had a very close relationship. His heart plummeted, feeling slightly envious of the pair. Perhaps if he'd had a mother who'd loved him, he would've turned out to be a better man. However, there was no changing the past, but the future was bright with possibilities—one of them including Belle, and Elias didn't know where that would lead. Dare he dream? 

A/AN: So the ice is broken, and they've kissed! I loved writing this chapter, because I felt it added another layer to their relationship! A big thank you to everyone who's showed love to this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Angel's Unaware: Part Ten

A/AN: I seriously cannot believe I've already reached the halfway point in this story. A huge thank you to everyone who's continued to support this story! This chapter contains mentions of character death and a shooting takes place. It's not Rumbelle, so don't worry.

 

Belle's father had retired for the evening and hadn't made a peep since he'd arrived home. It was half past seven, and Elias had wandered into the upstairs library. His concentration was spent from studying, so he thought a bit of leisurely reading might help him wind down for the night. As he entered the library, he saw Belle sitting in her favorite armchair, her curls damp from post-showering. 

He traipsed towards her, and she greeted him with a brilliant smile—the kind which made his heart flutter. “I'm glad you're here, Elias. I have some good news to share with you,” she replied, rising from her chair and moving briskly towards him. 

He reflexively opened his arms to her. She grinned slyly, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him so desperately that he dropped his cane. His hands rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer until her every curve was molded against his. She carded her fingers through his now shaggy hair, relishing the way the silky strands flowed effortlessly through her fingertips.

They broke the kiss, only to come up for air momentarily. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely rose hue, and Belle couldn't help but blush as his hardened member pressed pleasantly against her thigh. When he realized this, he blushed fiercely, attempting to pull away from her, but she only bid him closer. 

“Belle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Belle placed a delicate finger to his lips, silencing him. “Don't you dare apologize for your body's natural reaction. I'm elated that you want me, Elias.”

Her eyes reflected such understanding and tenderness that he nearly wept. How this angelic creature could desire him stunned him beyond belief. He shuddered, pulling her closer, wrapping her in a tight hug. She gasped as he buried his face in her thick tresses, inhaling her invigorating scent deeply, fueling his need for her.

Her heart hammered in her chest as he daringly placed a kiss against her nape and then another, sending pleasant heat pooling in her belly as her legs turned to jelly in his arms. “Elias, please don't stop-” she keened, savoring the way his lips felt worshiping her skin. He pulled down her shirtsleeve, exposing her milky white shoulder. He continued his trail of kisses, halting momentarily as he gazed into her blue irises, rimmed with lust.

“Elias....What's wrong?” she inquired, sensing the uncertainty in his deep sable eyes.

“It's....I just....I don't want to push things too far. I've never been with someone in that way before, and I don't want to disappoint you.” His blushed deepened, his words dawning on her. Belle bit her lip wantonly, placing her hands on his shoulders, her cheeks likened to the color of his. 

“Then I won't have anything to be disappointed about...because I've never been with anyone in that way either,” she revealed, catching him by surprise.

“You're a virgin?” he inquired, blinking owlishly at her.

“Yes, I only had one boyfriend throughout my entire high school career, and I only let him kiss me. I wanted my first time to be with someone special, and I knew he wasn't the one. I've been attending the university online, so my social ring has been limited to the people I meet at the diner. I've never been one to rush things, though. To me love is layered, and I've been dreaming of it my entire life—that one person who would be it for me,” she declared, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she spoke.

Elias nodded in understanding, sweeping chestnut locks from her eyes. “You're so special to me, Belle, and I want to do right by you—become the man you deserve.”

Belle smiled, shaking her head lightly, cradling his face delicately in her palms. “Don't you see, Elias? You're already the man I deserve, and there isn't a thing I'd change about you,” she reassured him, leaning upwards to kiss him again, his height perfectly balancing hers. 

When the kiss was broken, he gazed at her, utterly spellbound. “I'll still never be able to comprehend why you've chosen to stand by my side,” he remarked dubiously. 

“Because I love you,” she simply stated, his heart never growing tired of hearing those words. Oh, how he longed to tell her the same, but he couldn't, not yet. He was still uncertain of how to properly love anyone, though Belle had continued to shower her affection upon him daily—he hadn't recognized it until now. Hopefully with time, her example would enable him to properly love her in return, but he wouldn't say those words, not until he knew how to express them properly. He'd grown up in a home were words and empty promises were spewed at him daily, and he vowed to never subject Belle to such cruelty. No, he would say what he meant and mean what he said. He would never ever hurt her.

“Elias, would you like to hear the good news I have to share with you?” she beamed, pulling him from his musings. 

“Of course,” he replied, allowing her to lead him back to her armchair. She opened her book, revealing a neatly sealed envelope. 

“What's this?” he inquired as she handed him the envelope. 

“Open it and find out,” she grinned, her eyes reflecting a hint of mischievousness.

Elias carefully tore open the envelope. He pulled a signed check from it, gasping in astonishment as he glanced down at the six digits staring back at him. “One hundred thousand dollars?” he stammered, his voice trembling in disbelief. 

“Yes, it's a gift from Papa. He wants to invest in your future, Elias. He wants you to attend a university after you pass your test,” she revealed, her eyes full of sincerity.

“But why? No one has ever wished to invest anything in me,” he scoffed, pressing the check back into her hand. 

Belle shook her head, folding his hand over the signed note. “Because he believes you're worth it and so do I. You're not a failure, Elias. You're a winner, and your future is bright.” 

“I'll never be able to repay him, or you, for any of this,” he sniffled, tears leaking from his eyes. 

“We don't expect you to. As I told you before, true friendship doesn't have a price tag,” she reassured him, kissing him gently.

“I just don't understand, nor will I ever,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. 

She interlaced their fingers together. “You don't have to understand. Just accept it.”

“I'll try,” he whispered, relishing the serenity she brought him, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky to have found an angel named Belle French.

As the weeks ticked by, the time came for Elias to take his exam. He'd passed his test with flying colors, as well as his friend Marco. Mrs. Nolan had orchestrated an informal graduation ceremony for each of them. Fold out chairs were placed in the multipurpose room of the town hall for attendees. 

Belle and Maurice had shown up to support Elias, and he was grateful. Pride swelled within his heart the moment Mrs. Nolan called his name to receive his diploma. All of his former classmates were present, well all of them except Keith Knotts. After the ceremony was complete, the graduates and their guests were treated to light refreshments. 

“I'm so proud of you, Elias!” Belle gushed, kissing his cheek affectionately. 

Elias blushed. “I couldn't have done it without your support, sweetheart,” he replied, satisfied with the term of endearment he'd deemed for his girlfriend. 

She blushed prettily, clinging to his arm as they headed for the refreshment table. Maurice was conversing with Marco, and they were chuckling heartily about something. Elias noted how Belle's father was always in a pleasant mood, despite his illness. 

Marco's eyes lit up when he saw them approaching. “Elias, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have passed my test! Thank you for helping me study!” the man replied gratefully, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. 

“I'm glad I could be of service, Marco, and congratulations on your accomplishments,” Elias supplied, smiling at the older man. 

“You too, my friend,” Marco grinned, heading to the table his son was seated at. 

Maurice turned towards them. “I'm proud of your accomplishments, lad. Now, you can start looking into what type of university you'd like to attend,” he stated, beaming proudly at him. 

“Thank you for everything,” Elias remarked, bowing respectfully. Maurice had taken him under his wing ever since his return to Storybrooke. They'd spent the evenings playing chess or indulging in philosophical debates. Maurice was a deep thinker, and Elias knew Belle had inherited her love for knowledge from her father, no doubt.

“Well, I believe I'm going to have me a piece of that delectable chocolate cake. It's been tempting me all evening,” he chuckled, sidestepping around them.  
“What are you having?” Belle asked, handing him a paper plate. 

“Perhaps a little bit of everything,” he shrugged, placing an assortment of finger foods on his plate. 

“I believe I'll do the same,” she replied, placing the same identical foods on her plate. Just as they'd seated themselves at a table and began eating, Keith Knotts burst through the door, slurring his speech. 

“I'm here to get my diploma!” he yelled obnoxiously, making a beeline towards Mrs. Nolan. 

“Mr. Knotts, you had to pass your test to receive your diploma, and I'm sorry, but you didn't. You're drunk, and I think you should leave,” she replied calmly, but firmly, pointing towards the exit. 

“Listen, I'm not taking no for an answer! Now give me my diploma!” he blurted out impulsively, pulling a handgun from his jacket pocket. Everyone turned around, calmly observing the heated exchange. No one dared to make a move as Keith Knotts pointed the pistol at Mrs. Nolan's head. 

“Mr. Knotts, please don't do this. You'll regret it,” she responded, holding her hands up in the air defensively. 

Elias grasped Belle's hand tightly in his own, desperately praying for their safety and for those around them. Before he could react, the sound of gunfire rippled through the air. He reflexively grabbed Belle, pulling her under the table with him. He placed her underneath him, shielding her with his body. He clenched his eyes shut, the sound of his rapidly beating heart ringing in his ears. Suddenly more gunfire rang out, and the whole room grew dead silent. Elias daringly opened his eyes to see Keith Knotts lying on the floor in a heap. Mrs. Nolan was in the corner, yelling into her cellphone for 911. 

His heart froze in his chest as he spotted Maurice French, lying several feet away from Keith, blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes were glazed over, and Elias knew he was gone. 

“Elias, what's happening? What do you see?” Belle pleaded, her voice trembling from fright—still trapped underneath him. 

“You don't need to look, Belle. Please, just look at me,” he instructed, raising himself into a sitting position, pulling her into his lap, attempting to shield her eyes from her father's corpse bleeding out onto the marble floor. His bum leg throbbed in pain from the weight she bore on it, but he held her against him, his arms around her like a vise. 

“Elias, where's papa. Do you think he's okay?” she whispered in his ear, but he didn't answer. He couldn't seem to find his voice as the paramedics rushed in. 

“Elias, tell me what's going on!” she demanded, attempting to wrench herself from his grasp, but he kept her head down, refusing to let her see, but she proved to be too strong. She broke free of his grasp, climbing out from underneath the table, her pupils blowing wide as she spied her father's lifeless body on the floor. 

“PAPA!” she bellowed, a blood curling scream ripping from her throat as she attempted to crawl towards him, but August pulled her back. She thrashed and kicked violently at him, a slew of curses erupting from her throat as she demanded he let her go. Elias managed to find his footing as he turned towards Marco's son, who still had a firm grip on Belle. She proved to be inconsolable and as a white sheet was placed over Maurice's body and he was carried away. Belle crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Elias pushed back his anxiety, rushing to her side. He pulled her into his arms as she continued to sob. She clung to him desperately, for he was the only thing anchoring her to the world in that moment. 

A/AN: Grab your pitchforks and torches. I'm sorry, but my muse is evil, but PLEASE keep reading! -Grabs the tissues-


	11. Chapter 11

Angel's Unaware: Part Eleven

A/AN: I thank you all for bearing with me through the last chapter. 

“Get her out of here,” August commanded. Elias glanced up at the scruffy bearded man, pulling Belle to her feet. She was still whimpering the word 'papa' over and over again, like a broken record, lost in a daze. Marco had kindly driven them home. As they sat in the backseat of Marco's van, Belle buried her nose in Elias's nape, utterly silent now. The older man had assisted Elias in carrying Belle into the house. She'd been too emotionally drained to walk on her own. He'd taken her to the library, prepared her some chamomile tea, and finally coaxed her into changing into her nightclothes. They'd slept in the library that night, but Belle hadn't cried anymore. She was hollow inside and found it impossible to shed another tear.

It wasn't until the following morning when Elias received a call from Marco that they truly knew what had transpired that fateful night. Keith Knotts had been drinking at the Rabbit Hole according to some eyewitnesses. He'd staggered to the town hall where the graduation ceremony was being held. As he pulled out his gun on Mary Nolan, Maurice French had abruptly ran across the room and pushed the petite woman away from the gunman. Keith Knotts had then shot Maurice in the chest three times, and August Booth had then pulled out his own gun. When he wasn't working at the diner, he was aiding David Nolan at the sheriff's station. He'd only carried his gun that night, because he had a shift afterward. He'd shot Keith Knotts in the head, and he'd died instantly. There had been no other casualties that evening. 

Belle had requested a closed casket at her father's funeral. Practically the whole town had shown up to pay their respects to Maurice French. Belle had plastered on a fake smile as she shook hands with the residents of Storybrooke. Most people were kind, but others were downright nosy—asking what she planned to do with that enormous fortune she was inheriting. She smiled politely, gritting her teeth, and telling them she planned to invest in some respectable business endeavors, but she hadn't told them which ones. Restoring the town library had been her true passion, but now, she couldn't find it in her heart to care anymore.

Belle had refused to look at her father's corpse, the haunting image of him lying lifeless on the floor of the town hall, permanently branded in her subconscious. Mr. Dove, her father's butler had stayed by her side during the entire service. Elias had supported her from the sidelines, unable to attend the service because of his crippling anxiety. Belle wasn't bitter at him, because she knew he wasn't mentally capable of handling it. The graveyard service had been fleeting, and her father now rested peacefully beside her mother where he belonged.

Elias had been there for her in other ways. He'd held her the entire night after her father was murdered, and he'd cooked for her—brought her meals to her in bed when she was unable to get up because of the depression. Often times, he would read to her until she fell asleep, his soothing brogue bringing serenity to her weary soul. 

Belle hadn't left the house in three months. Elias would give a list to Mr. Dove, and he'd go fetch whatever they needed from the store. It was a Thursday morning when she awoke to bright sunshine leaking through her blinds. She'd rubbed her tired eyes, clamoring out of bed. Today, for some reason, she felt like raising the blinds, so she did. She glanced down at her backyard—her mother's garden visible from the overlook. As she stood there, mesmerized by the scene below, she heard a hesitant knock at her door. “Come in,” Belle remarked, not bothering to look back. She knew who it was—her devoted boyfriend who'd been taking care of her during this entire crippling episode. 

“Belle, I have your breakfast, sweetheart,” he announced. 

She turned around to see him carrying a tray with two plates present, an assortment of food arranged intricately on each one. 

“Elias, I was thinking we should eat outside today. The sunshine is brilliant, and it looks like an absolute gorgeous day out there,” she stated, catching him off guard. 

It'd been months since Belle had stepped foot outside, opting to leave the blinds shut and curtains pulled. She'd told him the light felt suffocating, and she didn't want to be exposed to it. He'd never witnessed his cheerful beauty to be so downtrodden. Her request to eat in the gardens meant some life was surely seeping back into her, and for that, he was grateful. 

“As you wish, sweetheart,” he obliged, turning around to head towards the door, Belle following suit.

As they made their way downstairs, she stopped by the closet, grabbing a folded up picnic blanket from inside. “Mother, and I used to have picnics in her garden all the time when I was a child,” she stated. 

“How about I carry that and you carry the blanket?” Belle suggested, glancing at the breakfast tray. 

“It's no matter,” he shrugged, holding on to it tightly. 

Belle touched his shoulder gently. “Elias, I know how bad your leg throbs when you put too much pressure on it. Go fetch your cane and meet me outside in a few minutes.”

Now that she mentioned it, his ligament was beginning to ache. He compliantly handed her the tray, and she exchanged it for the picnic blanket. She headed for the door as he made his way back to the kitchen to grab his cane.

As he made his way around to the back of the house, he could hear the distinct sounds of birds chirping. Belle held the tray in her hands, and he spread out the blanket for them beside the rose bushes. As she sat the tray down on the blanket, he sauntered to her side, sitting down beside her on the checkered red fabric.

“This is nice. I didn't realize how much I'd missed this place,” she sighed, feeling nostalgic.

“This place is truly enchanting. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to come out here everyday,” he responded, drinking in all of colorful blooms and greenery. 

“I suppose I've lost sight of the beauty around me,” Belle sighed, interlacing their fingers. 

He glanced up at her, her smile melancholy. “You've been going through a dark time, and you needed to have time to grieve, properly.”

“Yes, but now it's time to carry on. Life hasn't stopped just because I've experienced a loss. I'm twenty-four years old, and it's time to figure out what I'm doing,” she stated, a gentle breeze tousling her unruly curls. 

“You should do what fulfills you and makes you happy,” Elias said, smiling gently at her. 

She returned his smile, cupping his cheek with her other hand. “You make me happy, Elias. There's never been another person in my life beside my parents who've been as utterly devoted to me as you have.”

“You've been devoted to me as well, Belle,” he returned, etching closer to her lips. She closed the gap between them, capturing his lips in a heartfelt kiss. 

As their lips parted, she gazed lovingly into his sable depths. “Elias Gold, let's get married,” she proposed. 

“What?” he stammered, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. 

“Will you marry me?” she inquired, giggling girlishly. “I'm serious.”

“You're a mad one, Ms. French, especially for desiring to shackle yourself to someone as damaged as me,” he scoffed, berating himself. 

“Elias, can I tell you a secret?” she grinned foolishly at him. 

“Of course,” he consented, furrowing a brow. 

“All of the best people are...There isn't anyone left in the world I love or trust more than you,” she said, her tone growing serious. 

“If that's truly how you feel, then I would be mad not to marry you, Belle,” he smiled back, one of those smiles that stretched across his entire face and made him appear so carefree. 

“Is that a yes then?” she inquired, rubbing her nose against his, playfully. 

“Yes, I'll marry you, Belle French,” he accepted, pushing her backwards. She moaned as he pressed his body against hers, kissing her fervently. Their breakfast lay forgotten on the blanket as the ants hauled it away.

That afternoon, in the solace of her mother's garden, Dove officiated the ceremony between Belle French and Elias Gold. There were no food or guests, just two individuals, irrevocably in love with each other. 

A/AN: I decided to stop here. Sorry it was so short, but next chapter will be the honeymoon, and I want to make it a separate chapter. Thank you all for your continued support!


	12. Chapter 12

Angel's Unaware: Part Twelve

A/AN: This chapter contains emotionally crippling smut. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how else to describe it. -grabs tissues-

 

Elias and Belle had settled down for a nice quiet dinner that evening. The conversation was light, and the atmosphere was pleasant. However, now he was settled in their bed, awaiting his new wife to join him, and he knew this night they weren't merely going to go to sleep. It was their wedding night, and he was already dreading, yet anticipating it all at the same time. He never imagined he'd get to experience an intimate relationship with anyone. Milah had reminded him on a daily basis how useless he was and how no sane woman would ever want him. He'd believed her, until Belle that is. She'd shown him he was worth loving, and now they were married. He still couldn't comprehend such a feat. He was married to a woman who was outwardly and inwardly beautiful. 

His heart lurched in his chest as he heard the door open. It was already dark, except for the Tiffany lamp on the bedside table. Belle quietly closed the door behind her, waves of chestnut hair cascading down her backside. Elias felt his cock surge to life as he gazed at his wife, wearing nothing but a thin royal blue negligee. 

“Hey,” she softly greeted him, glancing at her feet sheepishly. 

“Hey,” he stuttered, drinking her in from head to toe. 

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” he managed to find his voice, scooting over to grant her room on the bed. 

Belle traipsed towards him, gently folding back the sheets on her side and slipping beneath them. They faced each other, saying nothing for a few brief minutes, simply gazing into each other's eyes, listening to the sound of their synchronized heartbeats. 

“I think we should relax and take things slow,” Belle crooned, reaching for his hand. 

“I agree,” he whispered, pulling her closer. He pressed a slow kiss to her lips, his right hand gravitating to her long silky tresses. Belle moaned as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She pulled him closer, the soft swell of her breasts pressing against his nightshirt. Elias allowed his free hand to gently snake up her negligee, squeezing her left breast gently. 

“You can touch me, Elias. Please touch me,” she pleaded in a sultry voice between kisses. He glanced into her brilliant azure irises, rimmed with desire solely for him. Without breaking eye contact he squeezed it again, testing the weight of it beneath his palm.

“Your skin is so soft,” he said, swirling his thumb around her aureola, teasing her nipple. 

Belle moaned, enjoying the pleasurable sensations he was invoking throughout her body. “Touch me somewhere else,” she pleaded, taking his hand and moving it to her other breast. He kissed her hard on the mouth as his hands continued to toy with her breasts, next allowing them to slide down her supple curves, halting at the thin lace of fabric which concealed her most intimate parts. Belle could sense his hesitancy as he toyed with the ends of her negligee. “Elias, what's wrong?” Belle asked, searching his gaze for answers. 

“It's just...I'm afraid I'm going to screw this up and disappoint you. I couldn't bear to see the scrutiny in your eyes, Belle. I can take it from anyone else, but not you,” he said, his tone faltering. 

Belle smiled encouragingly, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Can I show you something?” she inquired, biting her lip wantonly. 

He nodded affirmatively as she guided his hands back to her lace underwear. “Take them off,” she commanded, her voice filled with need. He swallowed back the lump in his throat as perspiration beaded his brow. He hooked his finger around the fabric, gently sliding them off. 

Elias shuddered as Belle guided his hand to the place between her thighs. He felt his cock becoming painfully hard as she dipped his fingertips between her damp folds. “Go on, it's okay,” she encouraged, releasing his hand. Elias stroked his fingers back and forth, in awe of how soaking wet she was. He'd read plenty of romance novels to know what this entailed. Belle was aroused, and he was responsible. The delicious sounds she was making as his fingers stroked and explored her tight quim caused a bit of pride to swell within his chest. He wasn't perfect, but he was slowly learning how to pleasure his wife. 

“Yes, Elias, please don't stop. You're the reason I'm so wet. I desire you so much, my love,” she quivered. Elias stopped his delicate ministrations as Belle sat up, encouraging him to follow her lead. 

“I think we should finish undressing,” she interjected, her cheeks blooming with heat. 

Elias froze, realizing what that meant. Belle was about to see him naked, and he could only imagine the disgust in her eyes when she saw all of his scars. He averted his gaze, closing his eyes when he felt her warm palm on his cheek. 

“Elias, look me at me, darling,” she commanded, drawing his attention back to her. He opened his eyes, searching her gaze, her azure eyes reflecting back a depth of love he couldn't measure.

“What's wrong?” she inquired, squeezing his hand gently. 

“My body is ugly and scarred, Belle,” he revealed, his voice shaking. 

“From the beatings,” Belle surmised, her voice tender and raw.

“Yes, and the burns. Mother used to burn me with her cigarette buds whenever it suited her,” he replied, filling her heart with grief for this beautiful man she loved so much.

“Elias, I cannot comprehend the pain you've endured, but I can promise you that I love you and nothing you show me is going to deter me.” Her hands grazed his shoulders, her eyes filled with such sweet assurance. His heart swelled with emotion as he lifted his arms in the air. Belle delicately lifted the nightshirt over his head, casting it aside. 

“Lie down,” Belle said gently, coaxing him onto his back. His heart hammered in his chest as she slipped off his pajama bottoms, his erection springing free. He clenched his eyes shut, realizing there was nothing left to hide from her. He was utterly bare before her, but when he opened his eyes, there wasn't a hint of judgment in her blue depths—merely wonder. Belle removed her negligee, his breath hitching in his throat as he beheld her soft curves, illuminated by the lamp light. Her breasts were small and pert, but the perfect size to fill his hands. 

“You're so beautiful,” he mumbled, awestruck by her entrancing beauty.

“Elias, may I touch you?” she inquired. He nodded wordlessly, his ravaged skin begging to be touched by the healing balm of her unadulterated love. Belle moved over his body, pressing herself against him, the feeling of being skin to skin with her, feeling so euphoric it made his head spin. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his cock brushing against her thigh as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. 

He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in how soft her skin felt as his hands splayed along her naked backside. She halted the kiss, her lips slightly parted as her hand gravitated towards his thigh. He swallowed hard as her delicate hand wrapped experimentally around his cock. She stroked it gently, eliciting a guttural moan from his throat.

“I'm sorry I'm not well endowed. It's pathetic, really,” he scoffed. 

“You're the perfect size,” she said, kissing him reassuringly. 

Wrapping her hand firmly around him, she pumped her fist up and down, his whole body convulsing from the pleasure building inside of him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as he seized her hand, halting her. 

“Elias....did I do something wrong?” she panicked. 

“No, sweetheart. What you're doing to me feels amazing, but I'm ready. I'm ready to make love to you,” he said, pushing back his remaining insecurities, and opening his arms to her. Belle laid herself over him, and he gently flipped her over on her back. He parted her thighs, adjusting himself within the cradle of her hips. 

Belle wrapped her legs around his waist, coaxing him forward. “Are you certain? We have no condoms,” he asked, his tip slightly grazing her entrance. 

“No, I don't want there to be any barriers between us. I want to feel all of you,” she whispered in his ear, her eyes rimmed with lust. 

Elias slowly entered her, her slick heat drenching his cock with its essence. He groaned as her velvet core gently cradled him. Belle felt like she was splitting in half as he took a tentative thrust. Her nails gently grazed his backside, lightly caressing his scars. The pain was quick, and she soon enjoyed the feeling of him moving within her. He kissed her again, the passion he felt for her spilling over with every touch and kiss he imparted. 

“I'm not going to last,” he mumbled, burying his face against her shoulder. 

“It's okay, just let go,” she whispered, gripping his backside a little tighter as his thrusts became more erratic. Her internal muscles fluttered around him gloriously. He could feel his pleasure building again—white light flashed behind his eyes as he filled her with his warm seed. He collapsed on top of her, his cock softening within her. He rolled off of her, pulling her against him. She rested her forehead against his, perspiration beading her brow as she brushed locks of graying hair from his eyes.

“I'm sorry I didn't last longer,” he mumbled insecurely. 

She stroked his cheek lovingly, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “We'll have plenty of time to practice,” she giggled, smiling broadly, her heart overflowing with adoration for him. 

“I love you, Belle, so very much,” he allowed himself to finally say those three little words he'd been holding back as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. 

“And I love you too,” she replied, tangling her bare legs around his, relishing the new bond they'd created. A steady rain began to fall outside, and she felt herself slowly drifting off, and he soon followed. It was a sign that the old had been washed away, and a new chapter of their lives was just unfolding—one filled with a happy beginning for each of them. 

A/AN: I hope you enjoyed the smut. I did my best to capture the emotion between them, but I'm leaving that up to you. You decide if I got it right. More to come!


	13. Chapter 13

Angel's Unaware: Part Thirteen

A/AN: I'm really glad everyone enjoyed the smut last chapter. There will be more this chapter.

Belle awoke the following morning with a pleasant ache between her thighs, a reminder of the first night of passion she'd shared with her husband. Soft bird songs wafted through her bedroom. Her bedside digital clock read six A.M. It was too early to roll out of bed, and truthfully, she didn't want to. Her eyes landed on her snoozing husband, his back turned to her. They'd shifted out of each other's arms sometime late during the night. Her heart clenched as she gazed at all of the ugly welts and deep impressions marring his backside. He'd told her he had scars, but Belle hadn't paid much attention last night, for they'd been lost in throes of passion, and she'd been too distracted.

She shifted on the bed, sitting up. She crawled closer to him, delicately tracing her fingers over them. She drew her face closer to his backside, her warm breath ghosting over his ravaged skin, and she began to kiss each one, her lips delicately tracing along the impressions. 

Elias awoke to the feeling of his wife tenderly trailing butterfly kisses along his backside. He nearly wept for how tender she was being with him. “Sweetheart,” he moaned, “what are you doing?”

She didn't answer him, just kept kissing along the places he'd never felt a loving hand. Tears misted behind his eyes as she continued to anoint him with her healing touch. When she was finished, she spooned herself against him, kissing along his shoulder blade as her right hand gravitated to the place between his legs. He was already half hard, but Belle's gentle ministrations along his shaft had him throbbing. Her touch was featherlight, tears leaking from his eyes as she touched him with such reverence. 

“I love you, my precious Elias. You're so handsome and kind, and making love to you last night was pure bliss,” she sighed, sweeping her hand from his shaft to his thigh. Elias turned over, seizing her wrists, pinning them down beside her as he gazed deeply within her azure depths. His erection brushed against her thigh, and she instinctively opened for him. He glanced down at her damp folds, her desire for him evident. 

He closed his eyes, adjusting their positions. He sank into her slick heat, her eyes reflecting deep pools of pure love as they connected once again. She reached up, caressing his face tenderly with the back of her hand. “Take your fill, my love. I'm all yours,” she whispered. 

“Oh, sweetheart, my darling, Belle; my desire for your love will never be sated,” he replied, rocking gently against her hips. Each time he thrust within her, his pelvis would brush against her clit. 

“Oh....” Belle moaned, her eyes rolling back as he continued the motion. He leaned down, kissing her passionately, tongues and teeth clashing together, needfully. Heat shot through her, and he groaned as her muscles clenched tightly around him. Her pupils blew wide, her lips parting, a sultry moan escaping her lips as she came. 

The image of her coming undone made him moan, his own orgasm taking over. His body involuntarily thrust two more times before he spilled himself within her. He leaned his forehead against hers as she dusted her fingers along his backside.

“That was....” she breathed.

“Exhilarating,” he huffed, rolling off of her. They said nothing for a few moments, simply bathing in the afterglow of their pleasure. He finally turned over, bringing her knuckles to his lips, brushing a kiss over them.

“How about a shower and some breakfast?” Belle suggested, smiling wistfully at him.

“How about a shower together and some breakfast?" he remarked, bringing his finger to her lips. She gently sucked on his digit, filling his abdomen with blazing heat as her tongue swirled over his index finger. She let his finger go with a wet pop.

“I have no qualms about it,” Belle grinned, throwing back the covers. His eyes roamed over her immaculate backside, and he knew their shower would last much longer than expected. Making love to Belle had awakened a need within him only she could sate, and no matter how many times they performed the act, he couldn't get enough of her. He was so in love with her, he felt his heart might burst. 

They'd never taken precautions when it came to their coupling, and one cold wintry morning, Belle lurched out of bed like hell was on her heels. Elias rubbed sleep from his eyes, rousing from slumber from the disruption. He rolled out of bed, put on his slippers, and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. He opened the door to find Belle hunched over the commode, groaning miserably as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He moved her thick tresses away from her face until she was finished.

“I feel like I'm dying,” she mumbled hoarsely. He rubbed circles along her back soothingly. 

“How about I draw you a hot bath and make your favorite tea?” he offered.

She nodded furiously. “Yes, please.”

He grabbed a cup off the bathroom counter and filled it with tap water. He presented it to her, and she scarfed it down greedily, washing the aftertaste of vomit from her mouth. 

“Let's get that bath bath started, shall we?” he encouraged, gesturing towards the tub. 

“Yes, my muscles are aching for some reason. Can you add some of my lavender oils too?” she requested, standing a few feet away from him. Her hair was a tousled mess and there were bags under her eyes, but Elias still thought she was the loveliest creature in the entire universe.

“Of course, sweetheart.” he supplied, placing a warm kiss against her temple.

“I'm going to go fetch some pain reliever from downstairs. I'll be right back,” she replied.

He readied her bath while she was gone. When she returned, the scent of lavender filled her nostrils. Her toes curled at the thought of slipping her aching muscles under the tepid water.

“Your bath is ready, sweetheart,” Elias replied, flourishing his hands fluidly towards the tub. Belle pulled her nightgown over her head, casting it to the floor. Elias couldn't help but gawk at her beautiful anatomy no matter how many times he'd seen it. She shuddered at the way he looked at her. She sauntered towards him, cradling his face in her hands lovingly.  
“You're the sweetest,” she said, kissing him gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist possessively, pulling her closer. She squealed when his hand made contact with her arse. 

“I suggest you get in that bath before I have the mind to join you,” he rumbled lowly in her ear.

“Go downstairs and make me some chamomile tea,” she commanded, placing another soft kiss against his lips, breaking away from his embrace. She placed one leg in the tub and then the other, sinking under mounds of bubbles. 

“I'll get right to it then,” he remarked, making his way out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He scoured the cupboards to find a fresh tin of tea leaves, placing the leaves into a kettle already filled with boiling water to steep. He decided to add his own touches to the tea by adding a tinge of orange and rose hips. He procured two blue and white china cups with a floral decoration from the cupboard and poured them both a cup. 

He was going to deliver them upstairs when Belle showed up with her hair wrapped in a towel, a robe hugging her petite frame. “Belle, I expected you to still be in the bath. I was going to bring your tea upstairs,” he objected.

She shook her head wordlessly, leading him to the table.

“Is everything alright?” he inquired before sitting down. 

Elias handed her the cup, and she placed the steaming brew to her lips before replying. “It occurred to me while in the bath that I'm late,” she confessed, nestling the cup in her hands.

“Late? Are you certain?” he quizzed, his heart thrumming with anxiety at what this meant for them.

“I'm positive...” she returned, gazing up at him with querying azure eyes. 

“I'm sorry if this has inconvenienced you or-” he apologized, stopping mid-sentence when he noted the tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh Elias, this is the greatest treasure you could ever give me,” she assured him, smiling brokenly. She got up and embraced him from behind. He leaned into her touch, and she kissed his cheek affectionately. “If I'm truly pregnant then this means a new adventure for the both of us. We'll be starting our own little family.”

“And you truly want this, with me?” he inquired, dumbfounded. 

“Yes, you silly man. A child would be a blessing, and I want that with you, Elias,” she returned.

He rose from his chair, facing her. He entwined their fingers together, releasing another breath. “What if I'm not good at being a father? My own father was never present, and Milah's father was a drunk and a vile man,” he scoffed. 

"But you are none of those things, my love. Remember, we are embarking on this journey together,” she said, kissing him softly. One reassuring look from Belle made all of his fears melt away. She was his strength, and they would make it through this, together.

A/AN: Are you surprised? I hope so! Only seven more chapters to go, and I hope to have two of them posted by this weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel's Unaware: Part Fourteen

A/AN: I apologize for the delay! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D

 

Elias rested his head against his wife's abdomen, kissing it affectionately. “Your papa loves you so much, and your mother and I cannot wait to meet you.” He softly stroked her bump, his eyes filled with so much adoration, Belle thought her heart might burst.

She ruffled her husband's hair softly. “I've been thinking...” she left the thought incomplete, waiting for him to answer. 

“About what, sweetheart?” he inquired, coming to lay beside her on the bed. 

“I have one semester left of college, and the baby will be here in another six months. I don't want to stay here. I need a change of scenery,” she expressed, glancing at him for affirmation. 

He entwined their fingers, stroking her hand delicately. “Belle, my home is with you, and if you're not satisfied, then we can leave.” 

Belle squeezed his hand gently. “I've been thinking about going to Boston. My good friend Ariel from prep-school resides there. She told me she could get me an internship with the Boston Library before I graduate.”

“How about your aspirations to restore the library here? Have you changed your mind?” he asked. 

“I don't know anymore. It was my dream once, but life has been one roller-coaster this past year, and all I know is that I want this baby to be healthy, and to be able to live out the rest of my life with you no matter where we decide to settle. You could start thinking about college now. You're free to live your dream. Nothing is holding you back,” she replied, searching his gaze for answers. 

“I suppose I could start taking classes at a community college. I don't want anything full time until everything is settled with you and our child,” he remarked, brushing locks of chestnut hair from her eyes. 

Belle nodded in understanding. “You've been so attentive of me these last few weeks. I couldn't have asked for a more astounding husband,” she said, stroking him through his trousers. He bucked his hips against her, groaning in response. 

“You mean...You want to?” he inquired, gazing deeply into her eyes. 

“Oh yes, my love. These pregnancy hormones have left me burning with desire for you. Let's skip the foreplay, I'm ready,” she blushed.

“Someone is quite eager, aren't they?” he chortled, slipping off her knickers from underneath her gown.

Elias had become more brazen in the bedroom as their marriage progressed. Belle had boosted his ego with her desire to copulate regularly with him. Never in his life had he imagined that someone would love him as Belle had, but he'd been wrong, and thank God for that.  
She never judged him, and he could be as carefree as he pleased around her. No one had ever loved him as she had. Her love had enabled him to heal along the way, though the scars still remained – her love had covered them.

“Come closer, my love,” she pleaded, casting her gown aside. He laid back down beside her, hastily removing his bottoms. Love making before bed was part of their nightly routine, and it only grew sweeter with time. 

There were individuals who bragged about bedding multiple partners, but Elias was glad he'd only known the love of one woman. There were no comparisons or competitions between them, just each other. They'd learned each others' bodies and preferences. 

“So perfect,” Belle sighed as he cocooned himself within her warmth, her sweet essence drenching him. His thrusts were slow and attentive; her lips parted slightly, a sultry moan escaping them. Warmth spiraled through her as her first wave of pleasure washed over her like a summer rain. 

Elias moaned deeply in his throat, his chest rumbling with the sounds of his pleasure. He captured her euphoric cries with his lips, until he felt her slick walls clench around him, pulling him into the void where only she existed, milking him of his seed. He buried his cries against her throat, panting heavily as his heart fought to return to a less erratic rhythm. A light sheen of sweat coated her brow as he unsheathed himself from her delicious warmth. He pulled her close to his body, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I love you so much, Belle," he told her, kissing her nape and all the way up to her jawline.

"I love you too, Elias, more than anything in the world," she sighed, snuggling closer to him, fully sated from their bout of lovemaking.

"Sleep well, my darling," he bid her goodnight, turning down the lamp on the bedside table. Sleep overtook them and being this close to Belle made all of his worries melt away. She was his light, and she would continue to lead him through the darkness which had surrounded him. Belle had shown him he was loveable, and they would continue to navigate through this unpredictable life together.

The love Elias bestowed upon her, though he didn't believe himself capable, was so strong and binding. It had allowed her to weather the storm after her father's death, and she knew it would carry her through the many trials they would face in the years to come. It was a once in a lifetime kind of love, and she never intended to let it go.

The following morning, Belle drove them to the cemetery. She hadn't been here since the day of her father's funeral. She'd meant to visit, but she couldn't find the strength to do so, but things were different today. The pressure of her husband's hand settled within hers reassured her she wasn't alone. 

“I'm so thankful you decided to accompany me,” Belle remarked, parking the Mercedes at the edge of the cemetery. 

“Of course I would accompany you, sweetheart,” he remarked, drawing her hand to his lips and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. 

“Well, let's get this over with. Shall we?” Belle said, pushing open the car door. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest. Elias joined her on the opposite side of the vehicle, balancing his cane in one hand, while clasping her hand with the other.

“There's his grave, right there,” Belle stated, pointing to the polished black marble which read “French”.

Elias nodded, saying nothing as he followed his wife. There were three headstones present which puzzled him. “If you don't mind me asking, why are there three headstones?” he inquired. 

Her grip on his hand became tighter as she brushed off dead leaves from her parent's headstones. “The third belonged to my older sister, Diana. I never knew her, but she only lived nine days after her birth. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I'd had an older sister. I'm sorry I never told you, but it didn't seem important to tell you about someone I'd never met,” she shrugged, running her fingers fluidly over the polished marble. 

“It's alright to miss her even if the two of you never met,” he said, clearing the debris off the infant's grave.

Belle sniffled, stifling back an onslaught of tears. “It brings me consolation to know they're all reunited once again. I suppose it's the reason I can't stay here. When mother passed, I still had papa, but with him gone, that house is full of too many ghosts – lingering memories of the past that I'm bombarded with daily. I need time to recover from all of this. I can still hear papa's contagious laughter when I pass by his room, and sometimes when I'm in the kitchen, I swear I can hear mother humming. I need a fresh start but not here.”

“We'll go wherever you wish, sweetheart. If it's Boston like you said, then we'll go,” he remarked, glancing back at the stones. 

Belle removed three white roses from her bag she'd cut from her mother's rosebush, placing one on each grave. “We'll pack our things tonight, and I'll give Ariel a call. I'm sure she knows of a place we could rent down that way. Are you ready for a new adventure, Elias?” she asked, meeting his gaze.

“I'm ready to begin our lives, no matter where that is. My home is with you, Belle, not some man-made structure,” he affirmed, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. The heat from his kiss radiated against her skin as he pulled away. Her heart swelled with untold joy. She'd lost her parents, and a sister she had never known, and they could never be replaced, but she and Elias would rebuild their lives one step at a time – starting with this child. The future was full of endless possibilities.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel's Unaware: Part Fifteen

A/AN: I appreciate your patience! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

“Why are you doing this? Just leaving like that?” Ruby demanded, narrowing her gaze at her longtime comrade. 

Belle tightened her grip on her mug of hot chocolate. “Because I need a fresh start and it isn't here. I want to explore new places.”

“And what about the library? Are you simply going to forget about it too?” The waitress probed, her chocolate brown eyes sharp, staring her down with such intensity -- Belle felt like she was in an interrogation room.

“I've set aside a personal fund for Mayor Mills. She'll take care of all of the details. I'm sorry you're displeased with my decision to move elsewhere, but everything has been finalized. Mr. Dove will be overseeing our estate, and Elias and I will be moving to Boston by the end of the week. I didn't come here to say goodbye. You'll always be welcome in our home – to come visit. In fact, I want you to,” she remarked, reaching across the table, clasping Ruby's hand tightly in her own. 

Ruby stiffened. “I'll never be able to get away from this place, Belle. I haven't told you yet, but Granny is turning the whole place over to me by month's end. She says she wants to retire and work around the farm from now on. I'll be lucky if I have time to blink,” she chuckled dryly. 

“Well, if you get time, then I'd love to see you and Granny too. The place were renting is big enough for both of you to have your own space,” Belle stated encouragingly. 

Ruby shook her head. “There will be no time I'm afraid. I have to get back to work,” she said, rising to her feet. As she passed by Belle, she paused to press a tender kiss against her cheek. “Be safe,” she added before making her way back into the kitchen.

Belle glanced back at her best friend, observing as she sauntered into the kitchen, and knowing it would be a long time before they ever crossed paths again. A tear trekked down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, leaving enough change on the table to cover the tip and hot chocolate. 

Belle didn't have time to contemplate her losses. She realized life was made up of seasons and not everyone was meant to accompany you through them all. As she pulled up in front of the Victorian, she laid her head against the steering wheel. This place had been her home, and a part of it would always remain with her, she supposed.

Belle finally worked up the motivation to leave her vehicle and head for the front door. She closed her eyes, reminiscing about all the memories she'd made in this house. She smiled brokenly as she pushed open the door. She padded into the kitchen where she knew he'd be making dinner for them. 

“You're home, sweetheart,” Elias smiled, depositing the steaming bowl of spaghetti on the table.

“Yeah. It was a quick trip. I dropped by the electric company and paid up the bill through the end of the month, and then everything will be turned off,” she said, evading the heart to heart she'd had with Ruby. It was too painful to talk about, and she didn't want to.

“It sounds like you had a busy evening. Did you stop by the diner and see your friend Ruby?” he asked, fixing her a plate of spaghetti. 

Belle tensed, shrugging her shoulders. “We said our goodbyes if that's what you mean. I told her she and Granny are welcome to visit once we get settled.”

“Well, are you ready to chow down?” he grinned, gesturing to her plate he'd piled high with spaghetti. She knew Elias picked upon her despondent mood, but he didn't try to pry any information out of her, and that was one of the things she loved most about him. 

“It looks delicious,” she returned the smile, knowing deep down, she had the only person she'd ever need sitting right in front of her. He'd told her countless times that she'd been his angel, but he'd been hers as well, though he was unaware of it. He'd filled her life with untold joy and saved her from giving up on living all together.

The move to Boston was a smooth transition. Mr. Dove had driven them, and would drive back to Storybrooke the following day. As soon as Belle opened the car door, she was intercepted by a squealing redhead pulling her into a tight hug. 

“It's so good to see you again! Oh my goodness! How long has it been!? Seven? Eight years?” The girl gushed, smiling brilliantly at her.

“I suppose so. How have you been, Ariel? I'm eternally grateful for you hooking us up with this place on such short notice,” Belle greeted her warmly. 

“Oh, it was no issue. Daddy has plenty of open spaces like these to rent,” Ariel said, glancing over Belle's shoulder at Elias. 

“Is this the hubs?” Ariel grinned friendlily at him. 

“Oh yes, this is the love of my life. Elias, meet Ariel Jones, my old friend from prep school,” Belle stated, stepping out of the way. 

“Hello!” Ariel beamed, flouncing towards him, holding out her hand for a shake. “Pleased to meet ya!”

Elias hesitantly took it, shaking her hand lightly as Ariel pumped his up and down with exuberance. “I hope you'll like Boston. Belle tells me you're interested in taking some college courses. I can help with that if you're interested,” she offered, releasing his hand. 

“Um, thanks. I'm sure I could use some assistance,” he said, relieved when she turned her attention back to Belle. He wasn't skilled at holding conversations with strangers. It'd taken him months to open to Belle, and she was the only one he truly felt comfortable around.

Ariel chauffeured them around each room of their new penthouse, giving them tidbits of information about the designers and various pieces of furniture. After she'd left, Elias couldn't help but collapse onto their new bed. 

“How does one person have so much energy?” he lamented. 

Belle giggled at her husband in amusement. “She's always been that way. The day Ariel stops being her usual bubbly self, the day the world has stopped spinning.”

“I wish I could say the same about myself,” he mumbled, stretching out across the comforter. 

“I hope you're planning on making room for me,” Belle said, furrowing a brow.

“Always,” he smiled, scooting over, granting her some space. 

She laid down beside him, turning over to face him. “You think we'll be alright here? I mean, it was certainly a huge step, leaving my comfort zone,” she dispelled, feeling a bit insecure. 

“Whatever this place holds for us, we'll figure it out together. We can only live one day at a time, so there's no need to overwhelm yourself, darling. Right now, I say we have a nap,” he yawned, wrapping his arms around her.

“I second that motion.” She yawned in return, turning over in his arms, her mind filled with dazed thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. They may have been in a new place, but Belle knew she was home no matter where she ventured, as long as she was in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel's Unaware: Part Sixteen

A/AN: I apologize for the delay! Thank you for your patience.

Belle's stomach knotted with anticipation as they sat in the waiting room of the gynecologist's office. This was her first visit since they'd arrived in Boston. She felt Elias squeeze her hand comfortingly. She glanced up at her husband, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"It's hard to believe this is actually happening," he expressed, squeezing her hand affectionately. 

"It is all surreal, isn't it? There's no one I'd rather share this with than you," she smiled, a worn pregnancy magazine catching her eye. She picked it up and began reading an article on the benefits of breastfeeding.

It seemed as if no time had passed as she heard her name being called by a nurse, holding a clipboard. Belle stood, ready to head to her assigned room. She glanced back at Elias, who trailed close behind.

"Let's check your weight first, Mrs. Gold." The nurse flashed her a brilliant smile, putting her nerves at ease. She jotted things down on her clipboard, then led them to a vacant room. She checked Belle's vitals, and handed her a paper gown.

"Please strip from the waist down and lay down on the table. Doctor Peterson will see you shortly," she instructed. The door closed behind her, lending the Golds' a moment of privacy.

"Do you need any help?" her husband inquired, moving to assist her.

"Just fold my clothes if you don't mind," she smirked, handing him her skirt and her unmentionables. His eyes widened at the thin piece of lace she'd handed him.

"You're such a tease, Mrs. Gold. What are we going to do about that?" he inquired, a wicked gleam in his eye as he pinched the piece of fabric between his fingertips.

"Perhaps we can resolve it after dinner," she purred in a sultry voice. He pushed her against the table, his hands grazing her hips, gently.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long..." he rumbled in her ear. He was ready to capture her lips in a needy kiss, when there was a knock at the door. They separated, remembering they were still in a public place. As of late, he couldn't keep his hands off his beauty. She was utterly irresistible, and the fact she was carrying his child made her even more alluring.

"Act casual," she snickered, casting her husband a mischievous glance as she positioned herself on the table.

"May I come in?" a voice from the other side of the door reverberated.

"Yes, please come in," Belle answered back.

A woman with frizzy blonde hair and fuchsia glasses walked in. She smiled brightly at the couple, the apples of her cheeks glowing.

"I'm Dr. Peterson, and it's so good to meet you both," she chirped with tinkling laughter.

"Likewise," Belle greeted the obstetrician.

"Well, Mrs. Gold, I'm going to rub a cool gel on your stomach. You may feel a bit of discomfort from the probe, but I promise this won't take too long. We just need to see how the baby's developing and get an accurate reading of how far along you might be," she explained. 

Belle did as she was told by placing her legs in the stirrups. Dr. Peterson went to work, flipping off the lights. Elias interlaced his fingers through Belle's. She gripped his hand firmly, awaiting the doctor's confirmation.

"Wow! How splendid!" Dr. Peterson exclaimed, pointing to the erratic movement on the screen.

"What is it?" Elias cut in, staring hard at the monitor. Belle glanced between her husband and the screen, wondering what the doctor was commenting about.

"Mrs. Gold, the baby's heartbeat is strong! Would you like to know the sex of your child?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Elias requested, clenching his wife's hand tightly.

"How about you, Mrs Gold? Would you like to know as well?” she inquired, turning towards Belle.

Belle glanced at the monitor, falling in love instantaneously with the erratic movement on the screen. “Yes, I'd like to know.” She nodded in confirmation.  
“You're having a boy,” the obstetrician revealed.

"Elias, we're having a boy," she gushed, the prospect of being a mother dazzling her.

“I'm so thankful," he said, kissing her brow lovingly. There were no words exchanged between them as they stared at the sonogram. Their hearts were full and no sentiments could fully express that.

The weeks passed by in a blur, and Belle's belly begun to ripen with child. When she was eight months pregnant, she graduated from the university, and Elias enrolled in a couple of night classes at a local community college close to their residence. 

“I'm so proud of you for beginning your academic journey,” Belle beamed brilliantly at her husband. 

Elias shrugged. “It's just a couple of classes, dearest, mainly American History and a remedial math course.”

“It's still a good start though,” Belle reminded him, settling down on the sofa. Elias sat next to her, and she instinctively perched her feet in his lap. 

“Any new developments as of late?” Elias inquired, switching on the television.

“Oh yes! There was something. Ariel sent us an invitation in the mail. She's getting married within the next four months and would like us to attend,” Belle informed him.

“Are you certain you'll feel up to it? Neal will only be two months old by that time,” Elias pointed out. 

“I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure I'll be dying to leave the house by then. My question is, will you attend with me?” she asked, glancing at him hopefully. 

“Social gatherings aren't my thing as you know, but I'll give it a shot. We should probably sit closer to the back to alleviate my anxiety,” Elias stated, feeling his shoulders stiffen.

“Of course, I'm so proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone. This outing will be good for you, I'm sure of it,” Belle spoke, her voice full of reassurance. 

“I hope you're right, sweetheart,” Elias sighed, glancing at the television. Belle interlaced their fingers, saying nothing more as the television drowned out his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was about to have an unpleasant encounter. He could only hope he was wrong.

A/AN: Soon, Killian and Milah will make another appearance.


	17. Chapter 17

Angel's Unaware: Part Seventeen

 

A/AN: I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long! I still adore Rumbelle, but my muse has been lacking here lately. I'm hoping to finish this fic by next month, and then the rest of my works in progress...

Belle gave birth to their son on a warm and cloudless day. Elias stood by her side, wiping sweat from Belle's brow while she took in heavy deep breaths. She'd been in labor for the past fifteen hours, and she could barely take another breath. Her obstetrician, Dr. Peterson stood between her parted legs, ready to receive the child she would soon deliver. 

“I'm so tired, Elias,” she mumbled to her husband. He stood by her side, holding her hand tightly for moral support. 

“It'll all be over soon, sweetheart,” he crooned, patting her arm consolingly. 

“Alright, Belle, I can see the head! I just need for you to push for me one more time!” the obstetrician instructed. Belle felt like she couldn't take another breath, overwhelmed by exhaustion, but she had to do this for her son. She pushed with all her might, her mind focusing solely on her child until she heard her sweet newborn's cries.

“It's a boy!” Dr. Peterson announced exuberantly, picking up the squalling babe and swaddling him. She handed the tiny fussing infant to Elias. Emotion overwhelmed him as he held onto his little boy. He was barely a few minutes old, but he knew he was already wrapped around his wee finger. He had a mop of dark hair and twin sable eyes.

He turned to his wife who was red faced and breathing erratically. Elias gingerly handed her the newborn. Belle cradled him close to her breast. She couldn't focus on anything but her pain moments ago, yet when she saw her bundle of joy, all her misery dissipated. She was overcome with emotion when she met his big brown eyes.

Tears washed unbidden over her ashen cheeks as pride swelled within her heart. “You're so beautiful,” she gushed to the tiny infant, who affectionately grabbed her finger with his wee hand, his cries temporarily ceasing. 

“He's so lovely,” she gushed to her husband which smiled fondly at her. 

“That we do, what shall we call him?” he inquired to his beloved.

“Neal... It was my father's middle name, and I'd like to honor his memory,” Belle suggested. 

“Your father was a good man, and I'm all for it,” he nodded solemnly, noting the tears misting behind her eyes.

“That he was,” she replied amicably, choking back a sob as she fixated her gaze on the child, refusing to allow her grief to ruin this serene moment between them.

“It's okay if you need to cry, Belle. This has been an overwhelming and emotionally exhausting day for you. You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he reassured her, kissing her brow softly.

“No, this is meant to be a joyous occasion, and I'm through crying. I've graduated with my degree, have a beautiful new son to dote over, and a husband I'm still irrevocably in love with. I'm blessed with more than I deserve,” she said, reclining her head against the pillows.

“I'm sure I'm the one who's blessed with more than they deserve. When I met you in the diner that day, I figured I'd sleep on a park bench that night and pray for death to greet me. I never knew I was in the presence of an angel – the one destined to take all of my pain away,” he stated, tucking the blankets over her after the nurses had taken Neal away for a routine checkup and cleaning.

“You're blind, I'm no angel,” she muttered with a yawn.

“No, my darling, you're simply unaware of what you are,” he beamed, tears glistening in his eyes as he watched her fall into a peaceful slumber. 

The duration of their hospital visit was rather uneventful. Neal was exceptionally healthy, and they couldn't have asked for more.

“It's nice to finally be settling in to our new home.” Belle sighed, admiring the snoozing newborn in his crib. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from their son. He was the purest symbol of their true love – the best parts of both of them.

“You should sleep, sweetheart. We've only been home from the hospital a day. Besides, the baby monitors are working splendidly. We'll be able to hear him if he awakens,” Elias reassured her, wrapping his arm around her lithe frame. 

“You're right, it's just those new mother jitters I suppose,” she chortled, leaning into him – her husband and her rock.

“You're going to be an outstanding mother, the best to be exact. Savor this downtime, because it won't be like this every night, I'm certain,” he remarked, kissing her temple affectionately. 

“You're right, I'm going to linger here a few more minutes, and then I'll come to bed,” she reassured him, glancing down at the slumbering babe. 

“Alright, my dear.” He reluctantly walked away, granting her some privacy as he sauntered into their bedroom. He turned back the duvet, and crawled beneath it. He was unaware he'd dozed off until he felt the mattress dip as she spooned herself comfortably against his backside. He sighed contentedly as sleep overtook him once more, forever grateful to be in his angel's arms.

A/AN: The next chapter will be Ariel's wedding....


	18. Chapter 18

Angel's Unaware: Part Eighteen

 

“Are you sure I look okay?” Elias inquired, glancing at his wife insecurely. 

“You look as dapper as ever, so handsome and refined. I'm certain I won't be able to keep my hands off of you once we return home,” she reassured him, her eyes rimmed with desire. 

Elias blushed, smoothing out his navy tie. “I concur, darling. You're most certainly dressed the sharpest,” he purred, sliding his arms around her waist, and splaying them against her naked backside. She was wearing a navy dress with a high neckline that was backless. 

She grinned saucily at him. “If you keep making comments like that then we'll never make it to Ariel's wedding,” she chuckled, bumping their noses together. 

He gave her an Eskimo kiss before he released her. “Is Neal's diaper bag fully stocked?”

“Yes, everything is ready to go. He'll probably sleep most of the time. He usually does after a feeding, and he ate plenty today.” Belle scooped up the bag as Elias steadied his cane. He took the bag from her, carrying it in his free hand as she picked Neal up. 

After Belle had secured their son in his car seat, they headed to the venue where Ariel was to be married. They'd opted for a seat in the back because Belle didn't recognize any of the guests. She knew Elias loathed crowds, but he'd made it perfectly clear that he would attend the wedding because Ariel had bent over backwards for them more than once since they'd moved to Boston.

A live orchestra played soft romantic melodies as people chatted in low voices. “Did you sign the guest book?” Belle inquired, glancing at him.

Elias shrugged. “I had no idea I was supposed to. The only wedding I've ever attended was our own, sweetheart.”

“It's quite all right. We'll just sign it on the way out,” Belle replied, glancing down at Neal. The infant was still snoozing soundly in his car seat and made no signs of waking up anytime soon. Belle was grateful he was sleeping again because he'd been colicky the past couple of days. She'd switched his formula and that had seemed to help. 

Soon the wedding march begun to play, and everyone stood as the groom sauntered down the aisle, followed by his groomsmen, and Ariel's bride's maids. The groom was adorned in his Navy Seal's uniform. He'd been stationed overseas, and he and Ariel would be moving within a week to Spain.

Everyone oohed and ahhed when Ariel walked down the aisle. Her dress was elegant and a deep sea green – not the usual color of a wedding dress, but Ariel was never one to follow the trends of fashion. The ceremony was brief and heartfelt, and everyone cheered as Eric dipped her back in a show stopping kiss.

“We should stay for cake,” Elias chimed in, glancing at his wife for approval. 

“Elias, you should know that I'm not going to turn down wedding cake.” Belle smirked, holding Neal's carrier steadily on her arm.

As they made their way to the reception hall, Elias was caught off guard when he heard familiar shrill laughter behind him. He should have kept walking, but he froze, daring a glance back. Several feet away stood Milah, dressed in a scantily clad maroon cocktail dress. She had a flute of champagne in her right hand and was holding onto Killian with her left. He tore his gaze away from the pair, limping towards the table Belle had snagged for them.

Belle picked up on his distress immediately. “Are you alright, Elias?” 

“No,” he remarked, swallowing hard at his admittance. “Milah and Killian, they're here,” he choked out, feeling his throat beginning to close. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate, until Belle grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Elias, everything is going to be all right, darling. I'm here, and if they try anything, then they'll have me to deal with,” she crooned, fury blazing in her blue depths.

“I just need to sit down, and distract myself,” he mumbled, loosening his tie, and sitting beside Neal's carrier. The babe had woken up and was squirming in his seat. 

“Take him out and hold him. I'll make us a plate,” Belle instructed.

Elias nodded wordlessly as he removed Neal from his carrier. The infant cooed and grinned at him, melting his heart in the process. He placed the child on his shoulder and began humming a tune, forgetting about Milah and Killian's loathsome presence.

Elias hadn't noticed as they'd approached his table and were grinning smugly at him. “Well, well, if it isn't my halfwit brother, and well, look at this...” Milah paused, assessing the child. Elias gasped, holding onto him more securely as he made himself meet his stepsister's calculating gaze.

“Yep, that child is definitely yours. My question is, who in their right mind was desperate enough to sleep with you?” she sneered, her tone full of mockery. 

Tears stung his eyes from her cruel remark, but he refused to speak, unable to find his voice. He merely glanced at the floor in disgust. He inhaled sharply as he felt his anxiety building as all of his insecurities leaped out at him all at once, like a den of provoked vipers, sinking their fangs into his battered soul. 

“Come, Milah, we have better things to do than harass your brother,” Killian instructed, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“No, not until I get a glimpse of this woman he's snagged. She's probably blind and missing a few teeth, I presume,” she guffawed, gaining the attention of a few bystanders. 

Neal began to wail loudly, sensing his father's growing tension. Elias was ready to bolt from his chair and put a million miles between them. He felt his defenses faltering, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he soiled his clothes because his nerves were unraveling. 

“Step away from my husband and son!” Belle hissed authoritatively.

Sweet relief flooded his soul as he gazed up at his wife, red faced and ready to pounce at any moment. She sat their plates on the table, glaring daggers at the pair. Milah stepped back a few feet, holding up her hands defensively.

“Wait a second...You're his wife?” she remarked in disbelief. 

“Why yes I am. Don't you recognize me? I'm the waitress that served you the day you abandoned my Elias to fend for himself. Take a good look at him, Milah. He's successful and an outstanding father! Thank you for leaving him behind, because since you left and hasn't been subjected to your abuse and cruelty, he's made something of himself.” Belle growled possessively, taking Neal from his arms. 

“Now go, both of you! Don't speak to us again, or I'll call security!” Belle forewarned, her gaze threatening. 

Milah snarled her nose, turning her head in the other direction as she stalked away. Killian glanced at them both apologetically, but followed after her. The crowd had grown silent as it observed their confrontation, but livened back up after it was over. 

Elias felt his heart pounding furiously as Belle touched his shoulder lightly. “Can you make it to the car?”

“Yes,” he answered hoarsely, fumbling for his cane which he'd knocked in the floor after Milah had arrived at their table. 

“I need you to stand and follow me out,” she crooned, caressing his face lovingly. 

He nodded, standing to his feet. Belle had already fastened Neal into his carrier, his diaper bag in her opposite hand as they made their way out of the venue. The ride home was spent in uncomfortable silence. Thankfully most of the nervous tension had left his body once they'd arrived home. 

Belle had granted him his space, opting to care for Neal while he undressed and attempted to calm himself down. He'd done one of the breathing exercises Dr. Hopper had taught him, and it was working. He was back in his safe zone, though her jeering remarks still stung him. He'd dressed down to his boxers – his anxiety causing his other clothing to make him feel constricted.

Elias flinched when he heard the bedroom door open. He glanced up, feeling ignorant because it was only Belle. Who else would it possibly be? 

“Are you alright?” Belle asked, her voice tender and consoling. 

“Trying to be,” he mumbled, rubbing his arms to generate warmth. 

“Ariel just called. She was about to board a plane for her honeymoon, but she said she had to call and apologize. She and Killian are distant cousins it seems. That's why they were there.” Belle crossed her arms under her breasts when he didn't respond.

Belle sighed, coming to sit beside him on the bed. “Elias, what can I do to help you relax?”

“I dunno,” he mumbled, averting his gaze to the wall.

“Why don't you lie down?” she coerced. 

He wordlessly shifted onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling as Belle removed her dress and knickers. The sight of her bare flesh usually exhilarated him, but Milah's jeering comments made him feel unworthy of her.

“My sweet, sweet, Elias,” she purred, her voice a gentle caress as she removed his boxers. His body quivered as she swirled her velvet tongue over his shaft. He clenched the sheets within his hands as she continued her pleasurable ministrations, soothing the frayed edges of his soul, and erasing Milah's vile remarks. 

“Belle, you don't have to do that. It's okay,” he reassured her, his voice wrecked with emotion. 

She silently kissed along his shaft, and shifted her body over him until he was cradled securely within her velvet core. Being joined to her was euphoric and as she moved her hips, he felt her love spilling over for him. 

“It doesn't matter what she thinks or says. None of it is true, I love you, and you're worthy of me, of this,” she gasped, her voice heightening with pleasure as she rocked against him. A swift heat flooded his body as he made his release, melting away the rest of his anxiety and self loathing. 

She'd gathered him into her embrace as he wept, but there was no judgment, just her loving touch and the soothing cadence of her voice as she rocked him to sleep. It had been a long time since he'd had a mental episode. He thought he'd gotten stronger, but the triggers were still there, and seeing Milah again had set every one of them off. There would be better days, and he knew it was unrealistic to believe there wouldn't be, because how many good days had there been since he'd met Belle? One relapse didn't equal a lifetime of despondency. No, in the morning when he awoke, the sun would remind him a new day had begun, and all hope wasn't lost. He'd gotten stronger and would continue to thrive. This setback he'd face was only a reminder – a reminder of the ashes he'd left behind, and the beauty his angel had transformed his life into. 

A/AN: Ugh! Super emotional chapter! Only two left to go...


	19. Chapter 19

Angel's Unaware: Part Nineteen

 

Elias fumbled with the lock on the front door, pushing it open soundlessly. He'd just arrived home from his night class and didn't wish to disturb Belle. His college courses had only begun, and he had years to go. He padded into the kitchen, to find she was still awake. She was seated at their dining room table, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. 

“Belle?” He shed his coat and draped it over his arm.

Belle blinked, glancing up at him. Her look was dazed, and he thought she appeared to be in deep contemplation. She placed the cup to her lips, taking a hearty sip. “I'm pregnant,” she stated, causing his cane to clatter to the floor. 

“What?” he blinked owlishly, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. 

“I'm pregnant, I found out this morning. I think it happened the night of Ariel's wedding. I'd forgotten to take my pill that day, and we took no precautions when we copulated that evening,” she chuckled, throwing back another generous sip.

Elias grasped her by the shoulder. “Why didn't you say anything this morning before I left?”

“I didn't want to disturb you, you had three classes today, and I wanted you to be able to focus. I ventured to the pharmacy this afternoon to confirm my suspicions. I knew I was late, but I wasn't sure if it meant anything, but my hunch had been correct all along.” Belle sighed, closing her eyes and respiring deeply. 

“Are you happy about this? About having another child with me?” he rasped, swallowing back his insecurities. 

Belle stood to her feet, and wrapped her arms tightly around his lithe frame. “I'm happy. I'm not saying it won't be a bit complicated with having two in diapers, but I'm overjoyed, Elias.” She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his precious musk deeply. 

He rested his head atop hers, kissing her crown of hair softly. “In all my life, I never imagined I'd have a real family.”

“Well you do, and I'm not going anywhere, my love,” she whispered gently into his ear.

“Sometimes I don't understand why you continue to stand by my side,” he admitted, his gut clenching with anxiety. 

Belle pulled away from him, their gazes locking. “Because I love you, I love you so much that I feel my heart could burst any moment. You don't realize how valuable and precious you are to me, and what we have is priceless. I'd never toss it away for anything. I'd be a fool if I ever did.”

He nodded vigorously as tears leaked from his eyes. He pulled her closer, unwilling to ever let her go, and that night they took their time exploring each other's bodies just like it was the first time. The flame of their love burned brightly and would never be extinguished. 

In the months that followed, Belle gave birth to another boy which they dubbed Gideon – after the hero from her favorite book. Life was hectic, but their hearts were full, and working together as a team alleviated some of the stress of parenting two children. 

One morning while Belle was brewing them both a pot of coffee, Elias stepped outside to fetch the morning paper. He'd sat at the table, flipping through the pages. He gasped loudly when he saw the headline, causing Belle to turn around. 

“What is it, Elias?” she asked, her eyes rimmed with concern.

He pointed at the headline, unable to formulate a response – too stunned for words.

“Killian and Milah Jones die in freak accident on Belmont Drive. Cause of death is believed to be from overdosing on narcotics and drinking,” she read aloud, glancing back up at him. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I'm sorry, Elias, I know she was your stepsister ...” Belle paused. 

Elias sighed, shaking his head. “I know she was the pinnacle of my suffering, but I never wished for her to...” A violent cough emitted from his throat as he vomited on the hardwood. He wiped his arm on his sleeve as Belle made him lie down on the couch. 

“Take these,” she commanded, handing him a couple of nerve pills and a glass of water.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,” he mumbled, compliantly taking the medicine. 

“I'm not. Their horrible life choices finally caught up with them, and now you can finally be free. It's over, Elias. She's gone,” she remarked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. 

“Aye, it is,” he reverberated – the weight of her words, breaking an unseen burden which had remained chained around his soul. That dark chapter in his life was finally sealed away as he gazed up at his wife - a new chapter had emerged – one full of closure and healing. Elias wouldn't look back when his future was full of nothing but brighter tomorrows. 

A/AN: The next chapter will be the last. The couple makes a visit to Storybrooke and several years will have passed. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Angel's Unaware: Part Twenty

A/AN: I can't believe I'm posting the final chapter of this fic...Thank you all for your amazing support. 

Eight years had passed since the birth of the Golds' children. Neal was eight, and Gideon had just recently turned seven. They sat in the back of the Cadillac, gazing out at the passing scenery. 

“I've never seen so many trees in all my life,” Gideon commented.

“Storybrooke is in the heart of the country, Gid. It's not industrious like Boston, but I'm glad you're going to see the place I grew up,” Belle remarked from the front seat.

“How long are we staying, mom?” Neal inquired.

“A couple of weeks. The French estate has sold, and it's going to take several days to transfer everything over,” she returned, smoothing out her neatly coiffed hair.

“Where are we stopping first?” Gideon inquired, squirming in his seat. 

“Well, there's a diner, it's the same one your father and I met at.” Belle grinned at her husband, he blushed, his eyes trained on the road. 

“Do they have chocolate cake?” Neal asked.

“Perhaps. My old friend Ruby runs the establishment, and the food is unrivaled. You'll enjoy it, I hope,” Belle said, turning around to smile at her boys. 

“As long as they have Wifi so I can still play Minecraft,” Gideon added. 

“You should read more, Gideon. Minecraft isn't that important.” Neal glanced at his younger brother, which gave him a calculating glance. 

“It's only because you're a nerd. Books aren't that-”

“-Listen to your brother, Gideon,” Belle chided, granting him a motherly look.

“It'd be best not to tantalize your mother, son. She's a librarian after all and might just take that game away from you,” Elias warned.

Belle smirked at her husband, reaching her hand in the backseat to pat Gideon's leg. “I know you're not as fond of books as I am, but you would learn a lot if you read more. Mrs. Auburn told me you had a summer book report to complete. Storybrooke has a library that our family fortune aided in restoring. There should be lots of topics for you to choose from while we're here.”

“But, mom!” Gideon protested, wrinkling his nose in disgust 

"No buts, Gideon Gold! You will finish that book report while you're here, or there will be no Minecraft,” she forewarned.

“Yes, mother,” he mumbled disappointingly.

Neal stifled back a giggle, but Gideon noticed him snickering and jabbed him hard in the ribs. “It's your fault I have to do this dumb book report! Why'd you have to bring it up!?” he hissed in Neal's ear, out of his parent's earshot. 

“Because I'm your irritating older brother, and it's my job to annoy you, squirt,” Neal replied, grinning mischievously at him. 

“You just wait, I'm going to get you back,” Gideon pointed two fingers at his eyes and back at Neal, but he wasn't worried. He'd become skilled at outwitting his younger brother and this time would be no different.

“How's your leg holding up?” Belle asked, glancing at her husband concernedly. 

“It feels more natural since the amputation,” he replied, patting her arm. The bones in his former ligament had become brittle, and it had handicapped him. He'd had it amputated and had a robotic prosthetic fitted below his knee cap. It was fully functional, and he controlled its movement with his brain. He was now able to drive and keep up with his rambunctious boys. 

“It was a great choice, Dr. Gold,” she smiled, grinning cheekily at him. 

“I don't have my doctorate yet, Belle,” he corrected her. 

“No, but you will by the end of the semester,” she said, beaming proudly at him. “I'm so proud of what you've accomplished, Elias, but most of all, I'm proud to be your wife.”

As they stopped at a stop sign, he leaned over to kiss her, eliciting gagging noises from the backseat. They both glanced back at their boys, chuckling. “You're mother is the prettiest girl in the entire world. You remember that, boys.”

“Yeah, but does that mean we'll always be subjected to watching your nauseating displays of affection?” Neal lamented. 

“Always,” Belle sniggered, kissing him again. 

“Can we please get going? I'm hungry!” Gideon groaned, rubbing his belly convincingly.

“We've only got three miles left to go,” Elias reassured him. 

“Thank goodness!” Gideon sighed loudly. Neal merely rolled his eyes at his brother, turning a page in the novel he'd laid aside.

The boys remained quiet until Elias pulled up to the diner. They undid their seat belts and scampered out of the car, rushing towards the entrance. 

“Boys, wait!” Belle called to their sons. 

They halted at the door as their parents sauntered towards them.

“Sorry, mom. We're just hungry,” Neal apologized.

Belle cast them a motherly glance. “I suppose it's alright, but you should always stay close and not go running off like that.”

“Can we still get chocolate cake?” Gideon inquired, shuffling his feet – his gaze diverted to the ground. 

“If you both clean your plates,” Elias chimed in, holding the door open for his family. The boys both nodded their heads obediently as Gideon picked a booth in the back.

“Funny how he chose that one,” Elias whispered to his wife, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her towards the booth. 

“What do you mean?” she queried, gazing up at him. 

“It's just, that's the booth I sat at the day we met,” he imparted, his voice filled with emotion. “You saved me, Belle.”

Belle interlaced their fingers, kissing his cheek affectionately. “There will be no tears today, Elias. I love you, and this trip is one which will be filled fond memories and time spent with our boys.”

“I know, I'm sorry for being overly emotional,” he apologized. 

“Don't be. I just don't want anything to trigger you today. All I want is for you to have a good time and be at peace,” she told him.

“I will, I promise, sweetheart,” he returned, sliding into the opposite side of the booth as their sons.

Belle beamed at her children as the turned their menus upside down. “Did you know mommy used to work here?” 

Neal scrunched his nose at her. “But mom, you're a librarian, why would you wanna work at a diner?”

“Because I wasn't always a librarian, Neal. I did it for the socialization and to pass the time, honestly. This diner is where I met your father. If it wasn't for my job here, then you nor your brother would exist,” she stated, resting her hand on her husband's thigh. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. 

“Was it love at first sight?” Gideon asked, catching them both off guard. 

“For me it was, your mother is the most beautiful and kindest woman I'd ever met,” he supplied, gazing lovingly into her azure depths, 

“It was for me too. The moment I gazed into your father's sable eyes, I was a goner,” she said, never unfastening her gaze from his.

Their concentration was broken as a waitress stopped by to take their orders. “Belle?” the woman queried. 

“Ruby?” Belle supplied, blinking owlishly.  
“Belle!” she exclaimed happily, opening her arms for a hug. 

Belle emerged from the booth, wrapping her childhood friend in a tight hug. “Ruby, it's been so long! It's so good to see you again!”

“Same to you! You look amazing and these boys, wow, how handsome! You all look great!” Ruby remarked, nodding politely to Elias. He returned the nod as he gazed at the pair of childhood comrades.

“How's Granny? The last time we spoke, you told me her health was declining,” Belle whispered softly to her.

“She has good days and bad days. She's still living on the farm at the edge of town, and she comes in every Tuesday for breakfast. You should drop in before you leave town. She'd love to see you, I'm sure of it,” Ruby replied. 

“We'll have to do that,” Belle said, releasing Ruby and sliding back in the booth beside her husband. 

“So, what will everyone be having?” Ruby inquired, glancing at her notepad, ready to write down their orders. 

“Hamburgers and iced teas for Gideon and I, mam,” Neal replied politely to the pretty waitress, clearly in an attempt to impress her. 

“Aren't you just a little gentleman,” she chortled, kissing him chastely on the cheek. Neal blushed glancing at his feet as his parents put in their orders. 

“I'll be right back with your drinks and get those orders taken care of,” Ruby said before dashing away.

Ruby and Belle had lost contact over the last several years except for the occasional email and Christmas card. Belle presumed the busyness of life was what caused people to lose touch, and the distance certainly didn't do them any favors, but Belle was content with her life, her husband, and their children, and the friends they'd accumulated back in Boston.

After their plates were clean, Belle decided it was time to head to the French Estates. Mr. Dove had been overseeing things whilst in their absence. When she'd phoned him with an interest to sale the property, he'd gotten to work immediately with making the arrangements. The moment Belle opened the door, she felt a tidal wave of nostalgia hit her. She straightened her back, wiping at her eyes. She had no idea this ordeal was meant to be so emotional, but the moment Elias grasped her shoulder, she felt her nerves steady. The boys were too mesmerized with exploring their new surroundings to pick up on their mother's momentary distress. 

“Momma, where is your room?” inquired Gideon curiously. 

“Up the stairs, it's the third door on the left, but try to manage and not destroy the place,” she forewarned. 

“We won't, Momma, don't worry,” Neal reassured her as he and his brother galloped up the stairs. 

“Are you alright?” Elias asked, coming to stand in front of her, his eyes flashing with concern. 

“I'm quite alright. I suppose being here awakened every dormant emotion within me that was tied to this place,” she sighed, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. He seized her wrists, gazing deeply into her eyes. 

“It's okay for you to be emotional, you've always told me so,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his lithe frame.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly. “I know, but being here is eliciting sensations within me which I never longed to feel again.”

“Then let's make a new memory, tonight, in our old bedroom,” he rumbled huskily in her ear, sending a wave of heat pooling in her belly.

“The boys-”

“-Will leave us be, the locks still work, don't they?” 

She curved a smile, smirking softly at him. “Are you really thinking about that, Elias Gold!?” She dusted her finger down his jawline tauntingly. 

He grabbed her hand, kissing it softly. “Truly, I am. You didn't think I could go without an entire two weeks without ravishing you, did you?”

Belle giggled girlishly at his comment, her cheeks reddening slightly. “I remember when you were too timid to touch me and now you've become so brazen about what you desire from me.”

“It's because your love has healed me, Belle. I can truly be carefree around you, and it's liberated my soul. You've been the light amidst my ocean of darkness since the day you brought me that hamburger,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“You ran from me that day, why?” she asked, searching his gaze for answers. 

“Because your kindness and simple generosity overwhelmed me. My mind refused to believe anyone could be so caring without having an ulterior motive,” he confessed.

“Well, I certainly didn't. All I wanted to do was help you,” she stated, caressing his cheek lovingly. 

“You said something back at the diner earlier which startled me...” he trailed off. 

“Hmm?” Belle inquired, glancing up at him. 

“You said you were a goner the moment you gazed into my eyes, and in that moment was when you realized you truly loved me. I was a filthy wretch, how?” he quizzed, his eyes full of queries. 

"Because your eyes are so reflective and soulful. I knew there was goodness within you, and I longed to unravel what was in your heart. It's why I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I had to help you,” she said, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

He carded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss, until they heard a loud bang resound from upstairs. They pried themselves apart, glancing at each other knowingly before dashing up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, they found the boys standing there motionlessly, their faces white washed with panic. Pieces of an antique vase littered the floor, and Belle glanced between them suspiciously.

“What happened?” she asked calmly.

“Gideon was running around the room and he knocked it over,” Neal reported. 

“I'm sorry, momma,” Gideon apologized, tears beginning to well in his eyes. 

Belle smiled, opening her arms to him. He ran to her, throwing his arms around her. She pat his back gently as he cried. “It's alright, Gid. It was merely an accident, but you shouldn't run. It's dangerous, and you could have gotten hurt,” she chided.

“I know, and I'm sorry,” he said, nodding in understanding. 

“Tis' alright. I'll simply get a broom and sweep it all up. Why don't you both go help your father unload the car while I take care of this, hm?” she suggested.

The trio left the room, leaving Belle to her musings. She scanned the walls, her knickknacks still the same way she'd left them since the move. She opened the closet, finding a small broom and dust pan, which she used to clean up the shards of porcelain. Her breath hitched in her throat as her father's jovial laughter filled her subconscious.

Belle dumped the broken shards into the trash, her lips pursing into a small smile as she began reminiscing about the childhood she'd spent here. 

“I'm sorry, Papa, but this can't be my home anymore. The boys are terribly fond of Boston, and I just can't uproot our lives from there,” she spoke to the empty walls, unaware Gideon had crept back into the room. 

“Mama, who are you talking to?” he asked, startling her. 

She turned around, smiling affectionately at him. “No one, sweetheart, just myself.”

“I heard you say that Boston was our home, but wasn't this once your home? I like it here, it's cozy and not crowded like Boston. I also like it because there's lots of rooms to play hide-and-seek in. Our penthouse is too small for that,” he told his mother, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Oh, sweetheart, we can't. It's already been sold,” she stated, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“But couldn't you buy it back? Make them a better offer?” he suggested. 

Belle halted, glancing down at him. “We'll see, but there's nothing I can do about it tonight. Go play with your brother awhile, okay?”

“Okay, momma, I love you,” Gideon returned, reaching up to hug her. She scooped him into her arms, and he planted a wet kiss against her cheek. Belle's heart swelled with emotion after she'd sat him down and watched him scamper off, and his declaration about moving back into their old home made the cogs in her mind begin to turn. She began thinking about issues she hadn't mulled over in years.

Later that night, after the boys had their supper and were all tucked into bed, she and her husband lounged lazily in each others' arms. They indulged themselves in slow sipping kisses as his searching fingers gravitated up her negligee. 

“Do you remember our first night together in this room?” Belle asked between kisses as he lazily massaged her right breast. 

“Oh yes, I was afraid you'd be dissatisfied with my performance,” he confessed, smoothing his hand over her flank.

“I was terrified you'd shy away from me, but my heart burned for you more than ever that night, like the fire of a thousand suns,” she hummed as he cupped her sex gently with his hand. 

“Aren't you poetic? Are you going to start writing me ballads, sweetheart?” he chuckled teasingly. 

She bit her lip wantonly. “If you keep touching me like that, then yes, I'll write you an entire sonnet.”

“I'll hold you to it,” he mumbled, shifting himself within the cradle of her hips. 

“Don't be gentle,” she pleaded, “take me with unbridled passion.”

He shunted his hips eagerly, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her throat which he quickly captured with his lips – teeth and tongues clashing together without coordination. After many years of marriage, most couples abandoned their marriage beds, but Elias and Belle had kept their passion burning, until it couldn't be contained.

They came simultaneously, a trick they'd inherited after several years of exploring each others' bodies. Pleasure washed over them like the morning dew. He rolled off of her, and they took a moment to steady their breathing.

Elias glanced at his wife, her eyes filled with something unreadable. “Belle, are you alright, darling?”

“I'm perfect, it's just that Gideon said something earlier that has made me truly reconsider selling this place. He said he likes it here and wants to live in this house. He's jarred all of the fond memories I made growing up in this house, and I know when we left it eight years ago, it was because of my grief, but now, now I have this peculiar yearning to raise our children here and create more memories.” Belle turned over on her side, searching his gaze for answers. 

“Say something, anything. Tell me I'm crazy or-”

“You're brilliant, and as I've told you a thousand times before, my home is with you and our children, and not some man made structure. If you're ready to come home to Storybrooke, then you know I'll be right behind you, darling,” he reassured her. 

She intertwined their fingers together, sighing wistfully. “When we moved to Boston, I tried so desperately to run from this place and never look back, attempting to snuff out the heartache and pain it brought me, so much, that I'd forgotten how joyous it used to make me.”

“ I'll complete my doctorate, and then we can make the proper arrangements,” he told her. 

“I hope Neal will be okay with it,” she remarked, biting her lip nervously. 

“As long as he has an accessible library, he'll be fine,” he jested, jabbing her in the ribs, which resulted in a tickle fight. 

Moving back to Storybrooke hadn't been on Belle's “to do” list, but she realized that no matter how far you ran, you can't escape your true roots, and this place was home, no matter how much she'd attempted to deny it. They moved back in the Spring, and along with their move came news of an unplanned pregnancy. The babe would be born around Christmas, and she couldn't help but believe it was a welcome home gift. It was a girl, and they named her Colette after her deceased mother. The years continued to trickle by, and their children went off to college. The house never traded hands. One of their descendants always occupied the home, even after they were gone. If the walls in the old Victorian could talk, they would tell you about all the memories which had been made, particularly those made by a couple that showed the world love has no limits.

The End


End file.
